Cruelle destinée d'un amour passionée
by minicat14
Summary: Buffy vient de sortir d'une relation nusible avec Angel qui etait alcooloique et violent. elle rencontre alors Spike un soir au Bronze et suite à cela leur relaion grandit. Mais il y a toujours la menace de quelqu'un de proche d'eux.
1. Chapter 1

**12 octobre 2005, Le Bronze, boîte de nuit de Sunnydale, 8H15 PM.**

Ce soir-là, Buffy en avait assez. Assez des garçons qui avaient l'air parfait, mais qu'au fond, ils cachaient tous soient un grand défaut ou un grand secret dont ils ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre sur eux. Depuis qu'elle avait quittée Angel, elle avait encore du mal à croire que les coups de poings et les coups de pieds dont il lui meurtrissait son corps ne reviendraient plus jamais. Lui qui , au début, était si charmant, beau, intelligent, protecteur et si mystérieux.

Elle s'est finalement décidée un jour où Angel l'avait traitée d'aguicheuse sans aucune preuve. Il l'aurait violé si ce n'avait pas été d'Alex qui était entré dans la maison, à ce moment-là, pour chercher Buffy, qu'il entendit des cris et entra. Lorsqu'il vit ce qui allait se produire, il frappa Angel et lui dit de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Il demanda à Buffy de faire ses valises et de venir habiter avec lui pour quelques jours. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Angel la supplia mais elle fit la sourde oreille.

Et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'avoir la paix. Mais un certain garçon sexy aux cheveux blonds blanchis allait enter dans sa vie, ce soir, et l'a changer complètement… pour toujours.

En effet, Spike était au Bronze, lui aussi, ce soir, car il avait découvert que Drusilla était la pire garce qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et que le pire, dans tout ça c'est qu'elle l'était depuis le début de leur relation, il y a de cela 150 ans. Il ne voulait la revoir, ça, c'était clair.

Il commanda une bière et alla s'asseoir à une table. Soudain, frappé par une espèce d'éclair, il vit Buffy, seule à une table, elle aussi. Il y avait Cascada qui chantait _Truly, Madly, Deeply_, un tube emprunté à Savage Garden_. ««Eh Bien! Mon cher Spike, c'est ton jour de chance ce soir. Une belle femme seule en train de boire une bière, cela veut dire qu'une seule chose : qu'elle vient de se faire plaquer par son homme ou qu'elle a plaquée son homme et qu'elle regrette déjà de l'avoir fait. Allez, vas-y! Elle n'attend que toi. »»_ Pensa-t-il dans sa tête. Il décida alors de la rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas l'avoir à côté d'elle mais quelque chose la poussait à avoir sa compagnie alors elle accepta bien qu'a contre cœur. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs relations qui avaient dérapées, qui ils étaient, etc.

Spike demanda alors à Buffy ce qu'il voulait lui demander depuis le début de la soirée :

-Veux-tu venir danser avec moi?

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle en souriant

Ils dansèrent sur la musique de Default, _The memory will never die_.

Il trouvait que celle-ci dansait si bien, avec ses vêtements de cuir noir, qui épousaient si bien ses formes. _««Dieu qu'elle est sexy, là-dedans! On dirait une motard.»»_ pensa Spike pendant qu'il dansait avec cette sirène.

À la fin de la soirée, il la reconduisit chez elle, lui donnant son numéro de téléphone et elle, le sien, et lui donna ensuite son premier baiser doux et sincère. En l'embrassant, Buffy trouva que les baisers de Spike étaient plus sensuels, plus lents et plus invitants que ceux qu'Angel lui donnait. Elle sût tout de suite qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. En partant, il lui dit :

-J'espère te revoir bientôt Buffy Summers.

-Moi aussi, William.

-Tu sais quoi Buffy?

-Non, Spike.

-Je crois que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer

-Tu es sûr?

-J'en suis quasiment sûr. J'ai toujours cru que deux personnes pouvaient un jour se rencontrer et que dès leur naissance, elle étaient destinées à vivre plein de choses avant de rencontrer celui ou celle dont ils étaient destinés

-Oui, moi aussi, j'ai toujours pensée cela.

-Alors, ça veut peut-être dire que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

-Oui, peut-être.

-On se reverra peut-être un de ces soirs. Je suis souvent au Bronze. Ou sinon, si tu veux me voir, le jour, je suis à la crypte où il y a deux cupidons avec leurs arcs et leurs flèches. C'est la plus grande et la plus belle des Crypte de Sunnydale. Elle est située dans le cimetière de Redsfield.

-D'accord, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Il allait s'en aller quand Buffy lui dit :

-Spike?

-Oui, amour?

-Tâche de bien dormir.

-Toi aussi, princesse.

-d'accord. Au revoir, Spike.

-Au revoir Buffy.

Et il s'en alla. Dans son sommeil, il rêva à Buffy et de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire un jour. Il était tombé amoureux de la Tueuse, qui était censé être son pire ennemi, mais il ne pouvait pas la haïr. À la place de la haine, il n'y avait place que pour l'amour, un amour si sincère et brûlant qui allait consumer son cœur comme si c'était la seule femme qu'il restait sur Terre.


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Octobre 2006, Cimetière de Chesterfield, Sunnydale, 11h50 PM.**

La nuit était très noire et froide en ce mois d'octobre de l'an 2006, à Sunnydale, la ville où est située la Bouche de

l'Enfer; là où tous les démons en tout genre, y compris les vampires, habitaient et dont ils étaient inexorablement attirés

comme un aimant. Bref, cette nuit-là, il y régnait une atmosphère lugubre et sinistre. La Tueuse était en patrouille cette nuit, et en ce moment même, elle était sur le qui-vive , elle dont sa tâche était que de ne vivre seulement pour tuer les démons et les vampires qui s'aventuraient sur la Bouche de l'Enfer et dont elle savait de toute façon, que tôt ou tard, elle mourrait, car les Tueuses sont choisies très jeunes, doivent se résigner à vivre seules toute leur vie, et ensuite, lorsque leur temps est venu, elles se font tuer au combat, et tout cela , dans un jeune âge.

Ses cheveux blonds volaient au vent tandis qu'elle marchait dans le cimetière de Chesterfield, qui était, à son habitude, désert. Elle attendait Spike, un vampire sans âme et aux cheveux blonds blanchis, qui avait déjà tué deux Tueuses dans des combats loyaux. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer : elle était amoureuse de Spike depuis le jour où il est entré dans sa vie. Elle et lui vivaient une histoire d'amour torride et passionnée. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était minuit dix. Il était en retard. Elle trouvait ça bizarre de lui, car il était l'incarnation parfaite de la ponctualité. En l'attendant, elle se souvint de plusieurs choses concernant elle et lui , dont la fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient rencontrés au Bronze. Ils venaient tous les deux, de tout juste sortir d'une relation assez tumultueuse, elle avec Angel, charmant jeune homme, vampire de son état, mais qui la battait et qui était alcoolique, et Spike, avec Drusilla, une petite garce, vampire elle aussi de son état, qui était folle et qui était malade. Ils étaient deux âmes solitaires à la recherche justement à la recherche de l'amour pur et véritable. Peu à peu, leur amitié devint de l'amour et celui-ci prit le dessus sur leur conscience, mettant alors leur cerveau K.O.

Elle se rappela aussi de leurs moments romantiques, comme de leurs moments forts en émotions, comme la fois où elle a dû se battre contre Glory , pour sauver Spike d'une mort quasi-imminente.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses souvenirs par ses sens de Tueuse qui lui dirent que Spike arrivait, et, ensuite lorsqu'il arriva, ils partirent enfin prendre la route pour aller au cimetière de Narcovleï. Là-bas, les pierres tombales étaient construites en fortes de triangles et avaient des inscriptions bizarres comme celle d'un homme mort il y a 2 ans après avoir avalé un rat mort et qui disait ««a bien aimé son rat mort bien cuit»».

En route pour celle-ci, Spike lui demanda de sa voix si sexy, qui faisait tant craquer Buffy à chaque fois :

«« Alors, amour, combien as-tu tué de vampires ce soir?»»

Elle répondit : «« Dix en trois heures»».

-Oh la vache! Tu commences à être sacrément rapide , tu sais»».

-Oui, je sais et j'ai appris cela du meilleur vampire au monde, c'est-à-dire toi»».

Ému, il l'embrassa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde pied à cause d'un trou dans le sol. Et que Spike sorte une corde et un pieu pour la sortir de là car le trou était très profond. Faut dire aussi que notre chère Buffy est du genre maladroite parfois.


	3. Chapter 3

**12 octobre 2006, Crypte de Spike (william le Sanglant), 12h30 PM.**

Après avoir fini leur patrouille ensemble, vers minuit trente, Buffy et Spike décidèrent d'aller à sa crypte pour finir la soirée en beauté, mais ce que la Tueuse ne savait pas, c'est que Spike avait décidé que ce soir, qui est le 1er anniversaire de leur relation, serait leur première fois qu'ils passeraient à l'acte, mais aussi la première fois de Buffy. Il avait déjà tout prévu. C'était pour cela qu'il était arrivé en retard. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour leur première fois. Il voulait mettre un point d'honneur à mettre une touche de romantisme à sa chère crypte et il pouvait dire sans nul doute possible, qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti.

Lorsque les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent à la crypte, le vampire ouvrit galamment la porte en disant : «« Après vous, Miss Summers»» et lorsqu'elle entra, elle eut le choc de sa vie. la crypte était décorée avec des roses rouges et en plus, celle-ci avait été nettoyée et il y avait une petite table ronde comme on en retrouvait dans les bistrots français, installéeavec des chandelles et quelque roses rouges avaient été mises sur la table pour faire plus romantique. La lumière avait été tamisée le plus possible mais pas trop, pour donner une allure encore plus relax que possible. Il y avait de la musique jazz qui jouait dans l'arrière plan. Elle lui dit en souriant tout en étant surprise :

-C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?

-Oui, tout ça, c'est moi qui l'a fait. Ça te plait?

-Si ça me plait? Mais bien sûr que ça me plait! Personne avant toi, n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi. Et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de s'embrasser, ils purent s'asseoir et mangèrent. Après le repas, Spike lava la vaisselle et l'essuya, disant à Buffy de l'attendre dans la chambre. Buffy alla dans lachambre de Spike et ne put rentrer dans sa chambre car lorsqu'elle vit comment avait été arrangée la pièce, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta figée là. Pour cette occasion, Spike avait mis des tentures dorés si brillantes à la lumière des chandelles et des bougies qui étaient allumées de part et d'autre de la chambre et les draps étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Il y avait même un chemin de pétales de roses rouges qui allaient jusqu'au lit. On entendait même une compilation de leurs chansons préférées qui jouait à l'arrière-plan.

Alors, Spike arriva derrière Buffy lentement et mit ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit :

-Aimes-tu ce que j'ai fait à ma chambre?

-Oui, beaucoup. Tu t'es donnée beaucoup trop de mal, tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Comment cela, je n'aurais pas dû? dit Spike de sa voix qui montrait qu'elle l'avait offensé. Ce soir, cela fait un an que l'on s'est rencontré et qu'on est en couple.

-Non, c'est trop. Je ne peux accepter cela.

-Chut! fit Spike en mettant sur les lèvres de Buffy son doigt. Ce soir, on en profite, pour l'une des rares fois où l'on peut être ensemble sans se faire déranger. Alors, ne viens pas me contredire en me disant que tu ne veux pas parce que je sais qu'au fin fond de toi, tu le veux vraiment. Tu veux me sentir en toi, dans ta chaleur humide, en train de te faire hurler de plaisir et que tu en redemandes encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu sois assouvie. De plus, je suis un grand sensible et j'ai pris la peine de faire cela. Par contre, je crois que tu n'est pas la seule à vouloir la même chose, si je ne me trompe pas non?


	4. Chapter 4

**12 octobre 2006, Crypte de Spike (William le Sanglant), Cimetière de Redsfield, Sunnydale, 12h00 PM.**

Il croisa son regard lorsqu'il dénuda sa poitrine et prit dans sa bouche, l'un de ses seins qu'il suça avec tant d'avidité, qu'elle se tendit comme un arc. Il lui caressait ceux-ci avec passion. Il contempla alors longuement le corps nu de Buffy, qui lui était offert à la lumière des bougies. Quand il posa la main sur sa jambe et qu'il la remonta plus haut, elle frémit si violemment qu'il la rassura.

-As-tu peur Buffy? Si tu veux, je peux m'arrêter tout de suite.

-Oui, je sais, Mais, non. Continue.

-Ok, alors laisse-toi aller et donne-toi à moi. Tu es douce comme le miel.

Elle s'offrit ainsi à ses caresses et il s'enhardit, explorant toutes les facettes de son corps.

Alors, elle gémit.

-Viens, dit-elle d'une voix implorante.

Alors, il entra lentement en elle. Lorsqu'il rencontra une fine barrière, Spike regarda dans les yeux de celle-ci , qui lui implorait de le faire. Et il plongea profondément en elle, lui causant alors de pousser un cri étranglé et elle s'accrocha alors à ses épaules, lui labourant le dos. Elle sentait son corps de femme se mouler contre lui, l'accepter, l'inviter. C'est alors que Spike s'arc-bouta pour une dernière fois.

_««Il est à moi, pensa-t-elle, émerveillée. Pour toujours…»»_

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, savourant la délicieuse chaleur de leur intimité. C'est alors que Spike se releva sur un coude et lui sourit, avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Il me faut encore quelques minutes de repos. Je t'assure que la prochaine fois, ce sera beaucoup mieux.

-Tu as d'autres projets pour cette nuit? S'exclama-t-elle.

-J'ai attendu si longtemps, Buffy, pour une fille comme toi. J'ai rêvé tous les soirs que je te faisais cela, dans toutes les positions possibles, que je brûle de rattraper mon retard.

-Malgré tout mon désir de te contenter, je ne saurais…

-Tu m'as rendu heureux en étant le premier à te faire l'amour. As-tu beaucoup souffert?

-Non. Certains moments étaient même très agréables.

-Alors, veux-tu qu'on le refasse?

-Oui.

Et il lui refit. Lorsque tout redevint calme, Buffy dormit dans les bras de Spike, heureux et repus, profitant de chaque instant qu'ils vivaient ensemble comme si c'était leur dernier.


	5. Chapter 5

**13 Octobre 2006, Crypte de Spike, Cimetière de Redsfield, Sunnydale, Californie, 10h00 AM.**

Le soleil filtrait déjà dans les rideaux aux couleurs sombres encore fermés de la chambre du vampire. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds blanchis dormaient encore ensemble, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, d'un doux et paisible sommeil. Le vampire aimait ça, retarder le moment où sa bien-aimée devait s'en aller à ses cours. Elle allait devenir journaliste. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des 150 années où il a vécu, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une Tueuse de vampires qui allait à l'université et avoir un emploi plus prestigieux que celui de tuer des vampires. Soudain, il sentit que des yeux l'observaient et il ouvrit ses yeux. Il découvrit Buffy, réveillée, encore dans ses bras, souriant, le regardant dormir.

-Bonjour, chéri. Bien dormi?, dit-elle de sa voix si belle.

-Oui, toi?

-Très bien.

-Regrettes-tu quoi que ce soit d'hier soir?

-Non, à part qu'on aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps, dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, je sais. Je voulais attendre que tu sois prête. Tu as failli te faire violer par Angel avant que tu ne me rencontres et je ne voulais pas te sembler pressant. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas te prendre de force. Cela aurait été lâche de ma part.

-Je sais, et pour cela, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

-Ah oui? Dit-il étonné par cette réponse.

-Oui, sinon je n'aurais jamais su pourquoi je voulais tant garder mon innocence, et maintenant, grâce à toi, je sais la réponse. Je l'ai senti dès qu'on l'a fait. Que j'étais prédestinée à le vivre avec toi et celui ci aurait été pour nous deux une marque de confiance en nous deux ainsi qu'à notre amour.

-Oui, moi aussi., je l'ai senti. Où plutôt , je l'ai senti dès le soir où je t'ai rencontrée. D'ailleurs, je te l'ai dit avant que je ne parte.

-Oui je m'en souviens. Dès que tu m'as dit cela, ça m'a troublée au plus haut point mais je n'ai laissé paraître aucun trouble. Je ne pouvais croire cela d'un gars, vampire de surcroît et le pire ennemi de la tueuse, me dire que nous étions destinés à être ensemble.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai senti cela.

-au fait, sais-tu quelle heure il est?

-Oui, attends. (Spike chercha sa montre et vit l'heure). Euh… Buffy?

-Oui, bébé?

-Je crois que tu devrais y aller.

-Pourquoi? On est dimanche.

C'est que le problème, chérie, est qu'il est Lundi et que tu vas être en retard à tes cours car il est 10h00 du matin et tu commences à 11h30.

-Hein? Quoi? Ah non!! Écoute, je vais m'habiller, tu téléphones à ma mère, tu lui dis de téléphoner au campus et de dire que je vais être en retard à cause d'un rendez-vous que j'avais avec un employeur et tu appelles Giles et tu lui dis de me faire un mot pour cela. Il comprendra ok?

-Ok chéri.

-À ce soir, William.

-À ce soir Buffy.

Pendant ce temps-là, Spike soupira et prit un de ses livres de poésie préférés et décida de faire une petite surprise à Buffy. En s'inspirant de ces poèmes en lui faisant éloge sur sa féminité.

««Tu ne pourras point l'aimer et la protéger longtemps, mon cher William.»» murmura une voix caverneuse sorti de nulle part.

-Qui a dit ça? dit Spike.

-Quelqu'un qui veut ton bien.

Et la voix disparut comme elle était apparue, c'est-à-dire de nulle part.

Qui était donc cette voix mystérieuse qui lui avait murmuré cette phrase?


	6. Chapter 6

**14 octobre 2005, Maison des Summers, Sunnydale, Californie, 8h30 PM.**

Spike arrivait à la maison à la maison de Buffy pour aller la prendre car, ce soir, il lui avait promis que ce serait leur première sortie ensemble. Buffy avait décidé d'aller au cinéma voir le tout nouveau film d'action, _le fusilier marin_, mettant en vedette John Cena et Kelly Carlson. Spike était enchanté à l'idée d'aller voir un bon film d'action car il était un fan de film d'action et de films XXX et Buffy aussi. Alors, il sonna à sa porte et ce fût sa mère qui ouvrit.

-Oui? dit-elle.

-Oui, bonsoir madame. Je m'appelle William Pratt. Je viens chercher Buffy pour notre sortie de ce soir.

-Oh! Enfin ma fille se décide à rencontrer d'autres garçons.

-Oui, enfin, dit-il d'une voix nerveuse.

-Attendez, je vais aller la chercher. Vous pouvez entrer et attendre dans le salon si vous voulez.

-Bien sûr madame.

Elle monta à l'étage et alla chercher sa fille.

-Buffy? Dit-elle de sa voix si douce.

-Oui maman?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande en bas dans le salon. Il paraît qu'il s'appelle William Pratt.

-Oh! William. Ok. Bon, dis-lui que je descends dans quelques secondes.

-D'accord. Je vais aller lui dire.

-Ok.

Joyce descendit et dit à celui-ci ce que Buffy lui avait dit. Celle-ci descendit quelques secondes plus tard, habillée dans une robe japonaise vraiment magnifique. Buffy et Spike dirent au revoir à celle-ci, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils essaieraient de revenir pas tard. Et ensuite, ils partirent, prenant la moto de celui-ci pour aller au cinéma.

_**Un peu plus tard….**_

-J'ai adoré le film. Les scènes d'action du film te tiennent sur ton siège pendant tout le long et ça te fait penser que tu es dans le film en train de vivre ce que le gars vit.

-Oh oui! c'était le meilleur film d'action que j'ai vu de ma vie.

-Vraiment?

-Si.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu?

-Non. je suis sérieuse.

-Au fait, il est quelle heure?

-Il est 11h00, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Que dirais-tu d'aller voir si on peut tuer quelques vampires?

-Oui, ça finirait en beauté notre première sortie ensemble.

Les deux seules personnes qui marchaient dans le cimetière, à cette heure-ci étaient une Tueuse et un vampire sans âme rejeté par sa propre espèce. Soudain, ils furent attaqués par 4 vampires. Buffy en élimina 2 en usant de vitesse et d'agilité. Spike, lui, en détruisit un qui le frappa au torse avec son pied et poussa la Tueuse qui tua dernier vampire, dans un trou et s'évanouit.

-Buffy… Buffy, réveille-toi!

-Hum… Spike, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu es tombée dans un trou à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute dit-elle de sa voix compatissante.

-Si. C'est la mienne. Pour ce que je suis et ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne te mérite pas.

-Non, c'est faux.

-Buffy, il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te révèle sur moi. J'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Il montra son côté vampire.

Elle cria.

-Arrête chérie. Buffy, c'est moi, Spike.

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces et lorsqu'elle entendit le vampire dire que c'était Spike, elle se calma un peu et prit un air de surprise mêlé de peur.

-Spike, c'est vraiment toi?

-Oui, c'est moi, amour.

Et il redevint lui-même.

-Mais… Comment es-ce possible? dit-elle.

-Tu ne l'as pas senti? Demanda-t-il, surpris. Je suis un vampire.

-Ah mon dieu! souffla-t-elle.

-Ça, tu peux le dire! Je n'osais pas t'en parler avant car je savais que tu étais la Tueuse et je croyais que tu allais me tuer si tu le savais alors j'ai caché ce secret. Je sais, je sais, j'aurai dû le dire au début mais comprends-moi. Je commençais à t'aimer et toi aussi.

-Spike?

-Oui amour?

-Je t'aime quand même.

-Mais… pourquoi? Je suis un vampire. Ta tâche est de me tuer.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'y résoudre. Je t'aime Spike. Jamais je n'oserais le faire. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Même si tu es un vampire, Tueur de Tueuses, je t'aime quand même.

-Et les cris que tu as poussé quand je me suis transformé?

-J'étais surprise. Je ne savais pas ce qui arrivait. J'avais peur. Je croyais que c'était Angel qui m'avait retrouvée et qui s'était retrouvé dans ce trou avec moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

-J'ai bien vu cela, dit-il en souriant. Bon, allez viens, il faut que je te ramène chez toi avant le lever du soleil ou sinon je finirais en poussière.

-D'accord.

Et ils remontèrent du trou et prirent la moto pour aller chez celle-ci où il la raccompagna jusqu'au porche et l'embrassa pour la 2ème fois.

-À demain soir, Buffy.

-À demain soir, Spike.


	7. Chapter 7

**1er décembre 2005, Le Bronze, boîte de nuit de Sunnydale.**

Après avoir passé la nuit dernière, dehors, à patrouiller, Buffy et Spike décidèrent d'aller s'amuser au Bronze avec où ils rejoignirent les amis de Buffy. Willow et sa petite amie Tara, deux sorcières puissantes, et Alex et Anya, le couple le plus dépareillé du monde. Imaginez un charpentier de 20 ans et une ex-démon vengeur de plus de 2000 ans. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les premières notes de leur chanson préférée de Maroon 5, _She Will Be Loved_.

Profitant de leur absence, Willow se pencha vers les autres :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils forment un couple mignon?

-Moi, non. Répondit Alex. Je ne sais pas ce que Buffy lui a trouvé à ce malade pour qu'elle sorte avec!

-Alex, Buffy a ses raisons de sortir avec lui. De toute façon, il a su toucher son cœur d'une certaine manière dit Anya.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je ne le supporte pas qu'il tourne autour de Buffy comme ça. Il me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs.

-On le sait!!! Dirent en chœur les filles.

-Mais il faut accepter son choix.

-En plus, nous avons bien accepté Angel à bras ouvert et regarde où tout ça l'a menée. Elle a été prise dans une relation avec un alcoolique qui la maltraitait. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les meilleurs juges.

-C'est vrai, reconnu Tara.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord. On va l'accepter son choix. Et ensuite, on jonglera avec les conséquences que cela apportera. Tout le monde est content, là?

Le retour de nos deux tourtereaux mit abruptement fin a la conversation et Ils discutèrent des recherches sur les démons et vampires du moment, etc. C'est ainsi qu'après un moment, le Scooby Gang décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes sur la piste de danse. Alex et Anya dansèrent sur un Twist, Buffy et Spike, sur une chanson très sensuelle, qui éveilla toute la sensualité cachée de Buffy, Willow et Tara les firent rire aux éclats en dansant la danse des canards.

À la fin de la soirée, Spike reconduisit Buffy chez elle et il l'embrassa sur le porche, d'un baiser si passionné, qu'il rendit tous les à bout de souffle. Il attendit que Buffy soit en sécurité dans le confort de son foyer avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit vers le cimetière de Redsdfield où il avait élu domicile.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 décembre 2005, centre commercial de Sunnydale, 10h15 AM.**

Aujourd'hui, La Tueuse devait aller avec sa jeune sœur, Dawn, faire la tâche la plus difficile de sa carrière : acheter des cadeaux de Noël pour les gens qu'elle aime. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses amis, mais c'est qu'elle ne savait jamais quoi leur donner pour Noël. Mais bon, elle devait le faire car cette année, cela promettait d'être un Noël inoubliable. Elles achetèrent quelque DVD de scooby doo pour Willow et Tara ainsi que deux livres de magie , elles trouvèrent un livre de cuisine pour Giles , un coffre fort pour Anya et des outils pour Alex. Pour leur mère, elles dénichèrent une statue d'Horus, le dieu égyptien, dans une boutique d'art et comme pour la première fois cette année elles se trouvaient à avoir chacun un petit ami. Elles se séparèrent d,un commun accord pour acheter le cadeau de leur amour dans l'intimité et profiter de ce fait pour acheter le cadeau de l'autre. Buffy acheta pour Spike un cd de Green Day ainsi qu'un pantalon et une veste en cuir

««Dieu que j'ai hâte qu'il déballe ses cadeaux! Je suis sûre qu'il va les adorer!!»» pensa-t-elle

Arrivées à la maison, elles allèrent cacher leur cadeau respectif et s'aidèrent à emballer ceux des autres. Ensuite, elles firent le sapin de noël et déposèrent leurs cadeaux à ses pieds et après avoir accroché leur bas de noël devant la cheminée, elles allèrent se coucher.

Enfin, pas totalement, puisque Buffy sortit de la maison par la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour aller retrouver Spike au cimetière pour patrouiller. Ils s'étaient promis ensuite, d'aller au Bronze pour relaxer après leur éreintante patrouille.

Spike aurait bien aimé relaxer d'une façon plus intime qui impliquerait une tueuse nue dans ses draps, par exemple, mais il lui avait promis dès le début de leur relation qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête avant d'aller plus loin, sa relation avec Angel l'avait marqué terriblement et il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer. Après tout, il avait l'éternité devant lui non ? Donc pour le moment, il se contentait d'aimer ses longues patrouilles avec elle combattant les forces du mal avec passion où il pouvait exprimer son amour pour la violence et le maniement des armes.


	9. Chapter 9

**20 décembre 2005, Centre commercial de Sunnydale, Sunnydale, Californie, 19h00 PM**

Depuis qu'il était avec Buffy, celui-ci avait remarqué des changements assez radicaux dans sa façon d'être et dans sa façon de vivre. Il ne mangeait plus les innocents, non, maintenant il mangeait les agresseurs sexuels, car ceux-ci représentait pour Spike, un poison à éliminer, ne méritait qu'une chose : la mort. Il rendit son chez-soi moins sombre et lugubre, s'acheta un cellulaire pour être toujours sûr d'être en contact avec Buffy, il aménagea une pièce d'entraînement pour celle-ci et installa un boudoir dans une pièce inoccupée depuis longtemps. Oui, il remarquait ces changements et ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Au contraire, il adorait cela. Il avait finalement une bonne façon de changer et cette raison était Buffy. Elle était sa raison de vivre, sa raison d'exister sur cette terre.

Depuis si longtemps qu'il combattait les forces du Bien, il avait cherché toute sa vie La femme qui lui était destinée et aujourd'hui, sa quête était enfin terminée. Il pourrait désormais combattre les forces du Mal sans en être celui qui créait le chaos partout où il allait. Il pourrait combattre avec elle tout en la protégeant, des forces maléfiques du Mal.

Mais ce qu'il adorait, c'était d'avoir maintenant un sens à sa vie en tant que vampire et en tant que personne. En effet, il aimait être avec Buffy, car elle lui apportait la lumière et la rédemption dont il avait tant besoin, pour effacer une vie de chaos. Il aimait être celui qui illuminait ses journées, celui dont tous ses sourires lui réchauffait le cœur, son sourire qui lefaisait fondre d'envie pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle méritait quelque chose pour tout l'amour qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il alla dans une boutique de lingerie fine et lui acheta un magnifique déshabillé en satin vert émeraude, qui mettrait en valeurs sa taille, la finesse de ses jambes et la blancheur de sa peau. Il lui acheta également un collier en forme de cœur entouré de petits diamants avec un rubis au milieu qu'il fit faire sur mesure pour qu'il ressemble exactement au célèbre Cœur de l'océan, collier légendaire du bateau Titanic.

««Ce sera deux merveilleux cadeaux de Noël pour une fille extraordinaire. Elle sera tellement émerveillée qu'elle ne saura pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement excité que je ne saurais pas me retenir avant cela.»» dit-il dans sa tête.

Il arriva chez lui vers 10h00 Pm et se dépêcha d'emballer les cadeaux de Noël de Buffy car c'était les seuls qui restaient sur la liste à faire et les autres cadeaux, sa famille et ses amis, étaient déjà achetés. Il alla ensuite cacher les cadeaux de celle-ci dans une cachette secrète derrière un mur dans la bibliothèque qu'on pouvait activer en déplaçant un des livres de l'étagère.


	10. Chapter 10

**24 décembre 2005, Maison des Summers, Sunnydale, Californie.**

La veille de Noël arriva très lentement. Joyce avait eu l'aide ses deux filles pour faire la cuisine pour le souper. Buffy aida sa sœur à décorer le salon avec des branches de gui et des guirlandes argentées. Quand tout cela fut terminé, Buffy alla se laver et mit la plus belle robe qu'elle possédait, celle qui rendait Spike totalement fou. qui était une robe courte, de couleur rose, avec son rang de perles roses que Spike lui avait offert pour leur anniversaire d'un mois. Buffy sortit aussi sa perruque rose fluorescent que sa sœur lui avait achetée pour Halloween, car leur mère ne voulait pas qu'elle se teigne les cheveux, déclarant qu'elle était belle telle qu'elle avait été faite. Ce soir, elle allait impressionner Spike par sa beauté. Lorsque les invités arrivèrent, Dawn s'occupa d'eux comme une vraie hôtesse, et alla discuter un peu, laissant le temps approprié pour Buffy pour se préparer. Lorsque Spike arriva chez sa bien-aimée avec les cadeaux, Dawn monta chercher sa sœur dans sa chambre.

««Buffy, dit-elle, Spike est arrivé.»»

-Merci Dawn, J'arrive dans 2 minutes.

-D'accord. Je vais aller lui dire.

-Ok, merci.

-Mais de rien.

Et elle descendit. Dawn mit la chanson préférée du couple, c'est-à-dire _The memory will never die _de Default.

Spike regarda sa bien-aimée descendre l'escalier avec grâce et son sourire lui réchauffa son cœur. Il était sidéré Il ne reconnaissait pas sa bien-aimée.

–Buffy? C'est bien toi?

Elle vint à sa rencontre et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Tu es magnifique ce soir, mon amour.

-Oui, toi aussi. Ça te fait différent de mettre quelque chose de plus classe pour des événements comme ça.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as bien raison, dit-il en souriant.

Dawn vint à leur rencontre et leur dit de venir s'embraser sous le gui. Et ils le firent avec passion et tendresse. Dawn Prit une photo du couple chéri avec sa caméra photo numérique.

««Buffy est beaucoup plus heureuse avec Spike que quand elle était avec Angel. »» se dit Dawn, en voyant le sourire de sa sœur.

Joyce arriva dans la pièce et dit de sa voix si douce :

-Bon, si vous voulez bien venir dans la cuisine, le souper est prêt.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit à la table. Buffy s'assit à côté de Spike, Alex, à côté d'Anya et d'Andrew, Willow à côté de Tara et de Oz, Faith avec Wood, Jason avec Dawn, Cordélia à côté de Jonathan et Joyce à côté de Giles.

Il y eut de la dinde, du pigeon, de la salade, du saumon fumé, des tacos, des nachos, et de la Pizza. Il y eut comme désert, un gâteau mousse aux 3 chocolats tellement délicieux que c'en était devenu presque décadent pour Buffy et Spike.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger et de digérer,

Ils allèrent se coucher. Buffy dormit dans sa chambre avec Spike. Dehors, la neige tombait tout doucement et silencieusement, laissant dormir les habitants de la maison, d'un doux et profond sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 mai 2006, Crypte de Spike, Cimetière de Redsfield, Sunnydale, Californie, 8h00 PM.**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était l'anniversaire de sa bien-aimée et Spike était nerveux. Nerveux de demander la main de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Eh oui! Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin mettre à son doigt la bague de sa mère, seul vestige de son passé en tant qu'humain.. IL n'avait qu'un seul regret que sa mère ne soit pas ici pour témoigner. Elle avait toujours souhaité que son William trouve l'amour de sa vie. Finalement il l'avait trouvée 150 ans plus tard. Il avait attendu patiemment de rencontrer celle qui lui était vraiment destiné. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de trouver le bonheur, car oui, vivre avec Buffy constituait son bonheur. Il prit finalement son manteau et ses clés et partit vers la maison des Summers, où vivait son trésor, son bien le plus précieux, Buffy.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la maison avait été décoré de serpentins, de ballons et de pleins d'autres décorations de ce genre. Dawn avait acheté les confettis, car elle , seule, savait ce que Spike planifiait pour Buffy, ce soir. Il prépara avec Joyce la table et le souper , tandis que Buffy était à la boutique de magie en train de chercher des infos sur le schlarg slurg, une sorte de démon limace, capable avec sa bave, de brûler les gens de l'intérieur en moins de 24 heures. Lorsqu'elle eût finie, elle alla chez elle et vit les décorations. Pendant ce temps, Giles, Anya Alex, Willow et Tara entrèrent dans la maison. Spike alla se préparer dans le salon pour accueillir Buffy.

-Buffy, es-tu là? dit Spike de sa voix si sexy.

-Oui, je suis là, Spike. Attends moi, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

-D'accord, je t'attends.

Elle mit sa robe courte, de couleur noire, se maquilla légèrement et mis le collier que Spike lui avait donné à Noël, l'année dernière et descendit.

-Spike, dit-elle. Où es-tu chéri?

-Dans le salon.

Dès qu'elle entra dans le salon, elle remarqua toute suite Spike. Il avait sorti le grand jeu: il portait un costume Armani style mafiosi avec le chapeau assortis et quand il lui sourit, elle sentit son cœur chavirer. Au même moment, la chanson de Nickelback, _Fight for all the Wrong reasons_. Buffy fût entraînée dans les bras de son mec et dansa sur celle-ci, qui expliquait si bien les sentiments de Spike :

Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

CHORUS  
I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

CHORUS


	12. Chapter 12

**11 mai 2006, Maison des Summers, Sunnydale, Californie, 9h00 PM.**

Après cette danse lascive, Le couple se regarda dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes puis s'embrassèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il emmena celle-ci dans la cuisine, qui était dans la noirceur totale, puis les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant la pièce et les invités assis à la table.

Joyeux anniversaire, Buffy!! Crièrent ses amis.

Elle était heureuse qu'ils aient pensé à elle. Elle qui croyait que tout le monde avait oublié son anniversaire. Ils buvèrent et mangèrent. Vers la fin du repas, ses amis lui donnèrent ses présents. Anya lui donna une robe longue de couleur rouge sang, Alex lui offrit les DVDs de Wrestlemania 23 et 22 ainsi que deux livres : celui des frères Matt et Jeff Hardy et celui de Eddie Guerrero qui s'intitule _lying, stealing, cheating life_. Dawn lui offrit l'album de Gwen Stefani, _The Sweet Escape_, Giles et Joyce lui offrirent une moto rouge avec des motifs de pieu qu'ils avaient fait faire chez un concessionnaire. Willow et Tara lui donnèrent des boucles d'oreilles incrustées de rubis. À la fin, il ne restait que Spike. Alors, il prit une grande respiration et se mit à genou et lui prit sa main en disant :

-Buffy Summers, veux-tu m'épouser?

Buffy avait les yeux écarquillés, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

-Alors? Acceptes-tu de m'épouser?

-b-bien s-sûr que oui, William!! Balbutia Buffy.

Il sauta de joie et lui mit la bague de sa mère dans son doigt.

-Mon dieu, chéri, elle est magnifique! Où l'as-tu trouvée?

-elle appartenait à ma mère, c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai pu réussir à garder avec moi pendant ces 150 ans, car ma mère m'aimait de tout son cœur et aujourd'hui, Buffy, en signe de mon amour inconditionnel, je te la donne.

-Oh chéri, tu n'aurais pas dû!

-Non, non, j'y tiens. Elle t'appartient désormais.

-Oh merci bébé.

-Dès que nous serons mariés, notre vie va changer à jamais.

-Oui, à jamais, dit-elle en souriant.


	13. Chapter 13

**15 octobre 2005, Maison des Summers, Sunnydale, Californie, 19h00 PM.**

-Buffy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit Dawn d'une voix nerveuse.

-Oui… quoi, Dawn?

-Eh bien, tu te souviens que depuis un mois, je m'en allais vers le cimetière de Chesterfield?

-Oui. dit-elle d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Eh bien, c'est parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un à une fête qu'organisait Janice.

-Oh, mais c'est super Dawn!

-Oui.

-Alors, c'est qui? Ne me dis pas que c'est Robert Steve Zombie, ce ringard qui s'habille toujours en zombie.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui.

-Alors, c'est qui?

-C'est un vampire.

-Ah non Dawn! soupira-t-elle.

-Mais c'est un gentil vampire!!

-D'accord. Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Jason Casper.

-Ok. Il habite où?

-Il habite dans le cimetière de Chesterfield, dans une petite crypte à l'entrée du cimetière.

-Il te traite bien, j'espère?

-Oui, très bien. Et ce soir, c'est notre anniversaire de rencontre. Cela fait un mois que l'on sort ensemble.

-C'est merveilleux. Est-ce que Maman le sait?

-Non, il n'y a que toi qui le sait.

-Et prend-il des proies humaines pour se nourrir?

-Non, il adore la nourriture humaine mais je lui apporte souvent des poches de sang de porc.

-Ah, c'est génial.

-Oui et le meilleur dans tout ça est que je l'aime.

-Je suis contente pour toi.

-Merci.

-Bon je dois te laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir Jason à sa Crypte. Il paraît qu'il m'a préparé quelque chose de génial pour ce soir.

-D'accord. De toute façon je dois y aller moi aussi. Spike m'attend. On doit aller en patrouille ce soir.

-D'accord, à plus tard.

-Oui. toi aussi.

Elles partirent donc chacune de leur côté espérant chacune que l'autre passerait une merveilleuse soirée.


	14. Chapter 14

**24 juin 2007, Église St-Colombus, Sunnydale, Californie, 2h00 PM.**

Buffy était dans l'église en train d'attendre avec impatience que commence la cérémonie. Sa robe en dentelle écrue comportait une traîne et de larges manches. Le bouquet de la mariée était essentiellement composé de lys et rose blanches, les deux fleurs qu'adorait la mère de Spike, Lily. Buffy se tourna vers Willow et lui dit :

-Willow, on devrait faire quelque chose pour Spike.

-Ah oui? Comme quoi?

-bien j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire revenir sa mère d'entre les morts et lui redonner son âme.

-oui, ça peut se faire. Je vais aller chercher les ingrédients et je reviens ici faire l'incantation avant le début du mariage.

-ok, mais fais vite.

-d'accord

elle partit chercher les ingrédients pour le rituel dans son sac et fit le rituel.

««Osiris, dieu des morts, moi, Willow Rosenberg, demande ton aide. Aide-moi à faire revenir la mère d'un de nos amis. Elle lui manque beaucoup et lui aussi. STP Osiris aide-nous»».

Le rituel marcha et la mère de Spike revint à la vie. Willow enchaîna rapidement avec le rituel de restitution de l'âme.

««Que cette personne retrouve immédiatement son âme, je l'ordonne, au nom de Dieu»» dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Et l'âme de la femme revint dans celle-ci., ainsi qu'une protection contre le soleil et les objets saints comme l'eau bénite et les croix.

-Où suis-je? dit-elle

-Madame Pratt, vous êtes à l'intérieur de l'église St-Colombus, à Sunnydale. On vous a fait revenir pour que vous puissiez assister au mariage de votre fils, William.

-William? Mon fils?

-Oui. Madame.

-Mon fils se marie? Mais avec qui? Est-ce avec cette Cécily Addams?

-Non, madame. Il se marie avec moi, madame. Moi, Buffy Summers, La tueuse de vampires.

-Vous? Une tueuse de vampires. C'est impossible.

-Si. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux explications, tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous devez vous changer tout de suite pour pouvoir assister au mariage de votre fils.

-D'accord. Où je me change?

-là bas. (désignant une petite pièce.

-D'accord.

Elle prit la robe bourgogne et alla se changer dans la pièce en un temps record.

-Me voilà.

-Parfait. Maintenant, Willow va aller vous conduire au premier rang pour voir de près votre fils. Il a beaucoup changer. Il a les cheveux blonds blanchis et est devenu rebelle.

-D'accord. Allons-y.

Les deux femmes partirent. Rendues au premier rang, Willow laissa Madame Pratt là et retourna auprès de Buffy.


	15. Chapter 15

**24 Juin 2007, Église de St-Colombus, Sunnydale, Californie, 2h30 PM.**

Willow se tourna vers Buffy et lui dit :

-C'est fait

-Merci Willow

-Oh mais de rien c'était tout naturel. Au fait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, la vie ne sera plus jamais la même pour toi.

-C'est vrai, avoua Buffy, car je deviendrais la femme d'un vampire.

La cérémonie commença et la mariée s'avança lentement vers l'autel, là ou l'attendait son vampire. La mariée n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il était si beau dans son smoking noir, que le souffle lui manqua. Lorsqu'elle arriva l'autel, le prêtre commença à parler :

-Nous sommes réunis devant Dieu pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un connaît une objection à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Personne ne répondit.

-Bon, continuons. William Pratt, voulez-vous prendre Buffy Summers ici présente pour votre femme et légitime épouse selon la loi de Dieu? Voulez-vous l'aimer et l'honorer dans le bonheur et l'adversité, et lui rester fidèle tant que vous vivrez?

-Je le veux, dit Spike.

Selon l'usage, le prêtre demanda :

Moi, dit Giles, d'une voix claire.

-Buffy Summers, voulez-vous prendre William Pratt, ici présent pour votre mari et légitime époux selon la loi de Dieu? Voulez-vous lui obéir, le servir, l'aimer, l'honorer dans le bonheur et l'adversité, et lui rester fidèle tant que vous vivrez?

-Oui, je le veux.

Le prêtre continua :

-Répétez après moi : ««Moi, William Pratt, je te prends pour épouse, Buffy Summers, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la maladie et la santé afin de t'aimer et te chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. J'en fais le serment.»»

Lorsque Spike finit de répéter ce que le prêtre avait dit, le prêtre se tourna vers Buffy et lui dit :

-««Moi, Buffy Summers, je te prends comme époux, William Pratt, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, la maladie ou la santé, afin de t'aimer, te chérir et t'obéir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.»»

Buffy répéta ces paroles et Spike sortit la bague de sa mère qu'il mit dans le doigt de sa bien-aimée et Buffy lui donna l'anneau de son père. Lorsque Madame Pratt vit sa bague de mariage, elle se dit qu'elle léguait un peu d'elle à sa future belle-fille, tueuse de vampires. Cela lui tira quelques larmes de joie.

Les deux tourtereaux dirent alors ensemble en même temps :

-«Cet anneau est le signe de notre alliance, et je te fais don de tous mes biens»».

Le prêtre déclara alors :

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Que Dieu répande sur vous, qu'il vous sanctifie et vous bénisse, et veille sur votre amour jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Il dit à Spike :

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit-il en souriant.

Et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Alors, ils sortirent en courant dehors, les confettis fusant de partout. Spike et Lily Pratt ne brûlèrent pas au soleil car Willow avait jeté un sort de protection pour ce qui a trait aux objets saints et au soleil, pouvant les protéger pendant 48 heures.

Ils allèrent alors à leur salle de bal située juste à côté pour fêter le mariage.


	16. Chapter 16

**24 Juin 2007, Place Publique de l'école secondaire de Sunnydale, Californie, 3h30 Pm.**

Lorsque les mariés arrivèrent dans la place, c'était magnifiquement décoré de roses blanches et de lys. Les tables étaient bien placées, les chaises aussi, l'orchestre était là, bien vêtus. Tout le monde prit place à leur table désignée. Il y avait 50 personnes, beaucoup venait du côté de la mariée. Celle-ci frappa du coude Spike. Elle lui dit :

-Chéri, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Ferme tes yeux tout d'abord.

Il ferma ses yeux.

-Ok maintenant tu peux les ouvrir.

Il les ouvrit et vit sa mère, Lily Pratt, debout, devant lui.

-Mais… Comment? C'est impossible.

-Si, c'est possible, mon cher William, dit Madame Pratt en s'avançant vers Spike. Ta femme m'a ramenée du royaume des morts, m'a fait récupéré mon âme et m'a jeté des sorts de protection pour 48 heures.

-Buffy, je te remercie pour cela.

-Mais de rien Spike. Je me disais que ce ne serait pas la même chose si tu n'avais pas ta mère à tes côtés pour le jour le plus important de ta vie.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et mangèrent des mets gourmets, on ria et on se rappela du bon vieux temps. Lorsque ce fut le temps de la première danse pour les nouveaux mariés, Spike prit la main de sa femme et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. L'orchestre commença les premières notes de _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ de Cascada.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning,  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning.  
Yeah.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shinin brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest powers,  
In lonely hours,  
The tears devour you.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh can't u see it baby?  
You don't have to close ur eyes,  
'Cause it's standing right before you,  
All that u need will surely come.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everythin that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

Pendant qu'ils dansaient, ceux qui était assis à leur table, regardèrent le couple danser. Tous furent émus aux larmes par ce tableau si romantique qui était la preuve que l'amour peut vaincre toutes les différences. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, les applaudissements retentirent l'heureux couple sourirent devant ce testament de joie de leurs amis et de leur famille qui leur témoignait ainsi qu'ils étaient le plus beau couple qu'on ait jamais vu sur cette terre depuis des siècles. Tout le monde firent des toasts aux nouveaux mariés et ce fut ensuite la traditionnelle danse du père avec sa fille, sauf que le père, étant absent en raison du retard de son avion. Ce fût Giles qui dansa avec Buffy , comme père remplaçant de celle-ci. Spike s'étaya contre le mur au fond de la salle, regardant avec amour sa femme danser avec celui qui lui avait servi non seulement d'observateur, mais de père de substitut et ami dans les dernières années. Pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, il était heureux. Il était enfin lié pour la vie, par les liens sacrés du mariage, à Buffy. Il croyait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Qu'il errerait, en solitaire, toute sa vie, comme Angel. Plus tard, lorsque la fête fût terminée, le couple s'en alla en limousine vers leur destination, L'aéroport de Sunnydale, là où ils iraient en avion, à Honolulu, Hawaï, pour leur lune de miel. Pendant le voyage en avion, les deux tourtereaux dormirent dans leur siège. Ils avaient hâte d'arriver. Spike avait amené avec lui dans ses valises, la formule qui le protégerait des objets saints et du soleil. Pendant ce temps, ses amis déménagèrent ses photos, ses vêtements et ses armes de Tueuse chez Spike, qui leur avaient donné un double de la clé.


	17. Chapter 17

**24 Juin 2007, Place Publique de l'école secondaire de Sunnydale, Californie, 3h30 PM.**

Pov Buffy

C'était finalement arrivé, elle l'élu, celle qui ne devait pas avoir droit à une existence normale avait gagnée une autre bataille aujourd'hui, mais celle n'était pas contre des démons, ou des déesses maléfiques, non c'était un combat contre le destin, aujourd'hui elle était devenu madame Buffy Pratt ce qui soit dit en passant sonnait beaucoup mieux que madame le Sanglant. Elle avait finalement réussie à lui faire admettre que son alias n'était pas la chose la plus romantique du monde. Elle voyait déjà d'ici comme aurait été les présentations :

« Bonjour, je suis Buffy le Sanglant. Pourquoi le Sanglant ? Car mon mari était un très mauvais poète qui finit par tuer des gens en leur enfonçant des clous de chemin de fer dans le cerveau. Oh! il a aussi d'autre passe temps comme par exemple tueur professionnel de Tueuse de vampires.» On l'internerait sur le champ. Elle espionna au loin son tout nouveau petit mari parlant avec Xander.. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin mariée à l'homme de sa vie, celui qui l'avait sauvé du désir mortel qu'éprouve chaque Tueuse, qui lui avait appris l'amour, qui l'avait initiée au plaisir de la chair. Aimer Spike était comme vivre dans une immense montagne russe : votre cœur battait la chamade, vous goûtiez au frisson de l'interdit et de la peur mais vous ne vous ennuyez jamais. Si on lui aurait dit un jour qu'elle épouserait un maître vampire elle aurait rit à n'en perdre haleine, mais pourtant c'était vrai, elle n'avait jamais aimée quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité et elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimée personne d'autre de cette façon, souriant elle retourna vers ses invités, l'excitation coulant dans ses veines à l'idée de son voyage de noce.

Pov Spike

L'enfer!! Elle est si belle dans sa robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds remontés dans un chignon délicat. Quand il l'avait vu apparaître à l'autre bout de l'allée, que si son cœur aurait pu battre, on l'aurait entendu a des kilomètres, elle était une vision de magnificence , sa déesse, sa Tueuse, son amour. L'aimer était la chose la plus facile qu'il ait jamais fait, une fois qu'il avait cessé de se battre contre ses émotions. Oui, ils étaient nés pour s'entre tuer. Les vampires et les Tueuses dansaient cette valse mortelle depuis des siècles, mais quelque part, ils s'était rejoints, leurs souffrances respectives les avait appelées l'un vers l'autre, et ensemble ils avaient trouvés le bonheur enfin,, Il n'avait jamais été comme les autres vampires, se souciant peu des règles, non écrite pour lui Buffy était son amour, qu'elle soit l'Exécutrice ou non, elle était son soleil et sa lune, les étoiles dans le ciel, le début et la fin de tout. Sans elle, son monde était vide de sens. Il avait erré sur cette terre durant de nombreuses décennies, essayant de trouver sa place et c'est dans ses bras qu'il avait finalement appris à vivre. Il savait que sa femme ne vivrait pas éternellement, qu'elle partirait plus tôt que plus tard et quand Giles lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait quand elle aurait quittée ce monde, il lui avait répondu qu'il préférait ne pas y penser mais il savait déjà la réponse, il s'assiérait dans le cimetière sur le lieu de son dernier repos et il attendrait le lever du soleil car la vie sans elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu.

Pov mère de Spike

Quand J'ai quitté ce monde, c'était avec les canines de mon fils, qui était devenu un monstre, dans mon cou, aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il l'a fait par amour pour me sauver d'une vie de maladie et de souffrance mais quand je suis revenu à moi, mon démon éprouvait tant de colère que j'ai essayée de lui causer la souffrance la plus immense qui soit: celle de douter qu'un jour je l'ai réellement aimée mais le voyant aujourd'hui épouser la femme qu'il aime avec dieu comme témoin, lui un démon sans âme, elle savait que son fils avait enfin trouvé sa place et elle était heureuse de pouvoir assister a cet événement mais les heures filaient et bientôt elle devrait retourner au royaume des morts mais au moins elle pourrait serrer son fils dans ses bras une autre fois et lui dire a quel point elle l'aimait et était fière de lui, son bébé, son William.


	18. Chapter 18

**Plage de Honolulu, Honolulu, Hawaï, 26 juin 2007, 9h00 PM**

L'étrange couple marchait sur la plage, avec comme arrière-plan, la mer et le soleil qui se couchait, main dans la main. Buffy réalisait tous ses fantasmes avec Spike. Elle était comblée en tant que femme et en tant qu'épouse. ««Qui aurait cru que moi, Buffy Summers, Tueuse de vampires, tomberait un jour amoureuse de mon pire ennemi, qui soit dit en passant est un vampire, se marierait avec lui et serait avec celui-ci, sur une plage en train d'admirer le soleil couchant, à Hawaï, pour notre lune de miel?»» pensait-elle, enlacée dans les bras de son amour et regardant le soleil tomber dans l'abîme.

-Hum… à quoi tu penses en ce moment, amour?

-Je pense qu'on aurait dû se marier plus rapidement.

-oui, moi aussi, mais les églises ne pouvaient nous prendre qu'en Juin alors j'avais décidé qu'on se marierait en Juin.

Mais je dois avouer que j'avais peur d'aller trop vite.

Ah oui? Mais pourtant, quand tu es avec moi lors de mes patrouilles, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur.

-Je sais. Je cache tout cela au fond de moi et j'essaie d'être courageux avec toi parce que tu risques ta vie à tous les soirs et ça, ça me fait peur.

-Oh chéri.

Et elle l'embrassa tendrement, touchée par cette révélation si troublante à ses yeux.

Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique, nous deux, s'embrassant au coucher du soleil?

Oui. Très romantique. Veux-tu qu'on rentre maintenant? Tu sembles attraper froid.

Oui allons-y.

D'accord.

Et ils retournèrent dans leur suite. Lorsque Spike et Buffy arrivèrent dans leur suite de nouveaux mariés, Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé passionné auquel Buffy répondit avec le même ardeur, et ils basculèrent sur le lit, les vêtements furent enlevé avec frénésie ils auraient le temps pour la tendresse plus tard, pour L'instant ils étaient affamé de l'un l'autre Buffy gémissait son nom doucement tandis qu'il allaitait sur chacun d e ses mamelons sa main caressant le dedans de ses cuises pour trouver sa féminité déjà tremper il ne cesserait jamais d'être étonné par la sensualité qui se dégageait de cette femme un seul regard suffisait pour qu'elle s'embrase comme un feu de paille. il pompa paresseusement ses doigts en elle, son pouce tourbillonnant sur son clitoris engorgé

«Oui, c'est ça ma belle. Empale-toi sur mes doigts. Prend ton plaisir.» Buffy haletait comme si elle manquait d'air. Tous ses sens était en éveille et ses hanches se balançait avec rythme approchant de plus en plus vers l'extase, Spike ajouta un autre doigt et puis un autre jusqu'a ce qu'elle crie de plaisir, ses muscles se serrant sur lui comme étaux.

«Spike! Oh bébé! Je jouis mon amour.»

Spike ne s'arrêta pas de la caresser pour autant, la poussant dans un autre orgasme tout aussi puissant. Buffy était couchée mollement sur le lit incapable de bouger, son vampire s'installa entre ses cuisses puissantes et pénétra en elle, observant les émotions sur le visage de sa bien-aimée. Il aimait ce moment quand il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle. Les secondes semblaient se geler mais bientôt le plaisir les submergea tous les deux. Spike, labourant en elle comme un homme possédé, grognant et gémissant. Buffy enveloppa ses jambes autour de lui pour le prendre encore plus profondément en elle et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'abîme du plaisir.

Plus tard, ils se réveillèrent et parlèrent de tous ces chamboulements qui étaient arrivés dans leur vie depuis 2 ans.

-Buffy, dit Spike, regrettes-tu d'être devenue ma femme?

-Non, Spike.

-Car j'ai maintenant le plus sexy des vampires avec moi pour réchauffer mon cœur.

-Et moi, j'ai la plus sexy des Tueuses pour réchauffer mon cœur et mon lit désormais.

Buffy sortit des draps et du lit et se planta devant Spike.

-Alors, pour toi, tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'était pour toi juste un moyen de t'approcher de moi, de me séduire et de réchauffer ton lit la nuit?

-Non, ce n'est pas cela. Tout ce que je dis c'est que maintenant je vais pouvoir te le faire en toute tranquillité, car nous ne sommes plus dans le péché, nous sommes mariés!!

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Elle alla se rasseoir dans le lit et se coucha à côté de Spike, profitant de sa lune de miel avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait conquis son cœur comme on conquit un pays à la guerre sauf que, elle, avait abdiqué depuis bien longtemps.


	19. Chapter 19

**1****er**** juillet 2007, Crypte de Spike, Cimetière de Redsfield, Sunnydale, Californie, 23h00 PM.**

Buffy entra dans ce qui était désormais son chez-soi, là où elle habitait avec son mari. Elle avait fini sa patrouille. Spike n'était pas là, il était sorti chercher des épices pour donner un goût épicé à son sang de porc. Elle alla prendre un déshabillé bleu royal dans leur chambre et alla prendre une bonne douche. Elle s'habilla ensuite et alla ouvrir la porte de leur chambre conjugale. Elle trouva Spike sur le lit, enveloppé dans un peignoir noir en satin.

-Oh! Te voilà enfin, dit-il en souriant.

-Oui, me voilà, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu es à faire crever d'une crise cardiaque le diable, dit-il en regardant Buffy.

-Merci.

-Viens ici.

Elle vint vers lui, se déshabillant.

Un peu plus tard…

-Tu es venue à moi vierge, et te voilà la créature la plus hardie que je connaisse! dit Spike à sa ravissante épouse. Oui, Oui, ma belle…

Agenouillée devant lui, elle cajolait sa virilité de la bouche et des mains. Il caressait sa tête blonde en gémissant, quant tout à coup, il s'écria :

-Assez, Tueuse, je n'en peux plus!

Elle lui lança un sourire lascif puis, faisant volte-face, se mit à quatre pattes devant lui :

-Mon seigneur veut-il jouer l'étalon avec sa jument favorite?

-Oui! gronda-t-il en la pénétrant. Ah, je ne me lasse pas de toi, ma délicieuse Buffy…

Il la tenait fermement aux hanches, et ses vigoureuses poussées firent naître en elle un plaisir inouï.

-Oui encore!! Encore! sanglotait-elle.

La jouissance éclata en elle, et elle s'abattit sur le tapis, épuisée, mais Spike la tourna vers lui et la pénétra de nouveau.

-Attends, ma belle. Tu vas trop vite pour moi, on dirait une enfant gourmande devant un sac de bonbons. Il faut apprendre à te dominer davantage.

Son regard la provoquait tandis qu'il bougeait doucement au-dessus d'elle, l'emportant vers des sommets qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre si vite. Enfin, il explosa et ils revinrent tous les deux lentement sur terre. Il roula sur le dos, l'entraînant avec elle.

-Buffy, mon amour, tu es magnifique!

Assouvis, ils se laissèrent aller au sommeil.

Oui, Buffy était heureuse et rien au monde ne pouvait gâcher ce bonheur si parfaite. Pas même son passé.


	20. Chapter 20

**11 août 2005, Appartement de Angel, 1632, Evergreen Street, Sunnydale, Californie, 18h00 PM.**

-C'est à cause de toi que tout va mal ici! Cria Angel en lui donnant des coups de pied dans l'estomac. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu mon emploi de caissier chez Book'n' Boots.

Il la ramassa et lui donna des coups de poing dans l'estomac.

-Rappelle-toi toujours que c'est moi qui t'ai fait devenir la Tueuse que tu es aujourd'hui. Ne me quitte jamais car je saurais toujours où te trouver et tu risques alors de finir comme ta chère cousine Mina a fini. D'une morsure dans le cou.

Buffy avait de la misère à respirer. Elle n'était pas capable de lutter contre lui, ses pouvoirs semblaient l'avoir abandonnée.

Il lui donna alors un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac et se pencha ensuite pour la regarder, essayant de se relever.

-Tu sais, tu es si facile à manipuler. Si vierge et si innocente. Je le sais et je le sens en toi. Eh bien, ce soir, tu vas être servie car tu ne le seras plus. Tu m'appartiendras corps et âme.

Il prit Buffy par le bras , la poussa sur la table de la cuisine. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur les joues, la bouche. Lorsque sa langue entra dans sa bouche en la forçant de l'ouvrir, celle-ci goûtait le Whisky. Elle en fût écœurée, elle voulait vomir.

Elle essaya de le repousser, mais en vain. Ses pouvoir ne voulaient pas l'aider. Elle se sentait prise dans un piège qui s'était refermée sur elle. Elle avait peur. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais elle en était incapable.

-Non, Angel, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie.

-Non, tu mérites de sentir en toi la perfection d'un homme, de te faire labourer l'intérieur comme une pute, que tu y prennes goût.

-Non!! cria-t-elle, apeurée.

-Si.

Il enleva alors le chandail et le soutien gorge rose que portait celle-ci. Il lui lécha les seins, les suça. Lorsqu'il en eût fini, il frappa la jeune femme au visage, laissant perler au passage une petite goutte de sang à la lèvre de Buffy. Il lécha celle-ci.

-Ah! Le sang d'une tueuse. Le meilleur breuvage qu'un vampire peut avoir.

Elle frémit de tout son être.

-Non, Angel, arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête! Arrête!!

-Non, je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne m'imploreras pas de continuer, de trouver ton pied dans cela, de jouir sous mes assauts brutaux et sauvages, de me dire en me suppliant encore Angel! Encore! et je t'en redonnerai encore plus pour ce que tu mérites. Parce que tu es une traînée. Une belle sale petite traînée.

-Non! Angel, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Reprends-toi en main. Je sais que tu en capable.

-Non! tu oublies une chose : ce Angel est mort depuis longtemps. Il est mort depuis que tout va mal dans sa vie à cause de toi.

Il lui enlevait son jean qu'il lança dans le fond de la pièce. Il sourit à la vue de la culotte rose de Buffy.

-Dommage que celle-ci va finir en lambeaux. C'était celle que t'avais achetée et que je préférais le plus.

Et il lui déchira sa culotte, la laissant complètement nue sur la table de la cuisine.

-As-tu quelque chose à me dire avant que je ne te baise?

-Si. Pitié!!

-Non, ma belle. Dans cet acte, il n'y a pas de pitié, il n'y a que souffrance, douleur et violence. Pas même de douceur.

-Non, il peut y avoir de la douceur dans cela, dit-elle d'un ton qui essaya d'être convaincant.

-Dis ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien à ce que je vais te faire. Te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu en sois rassasiée.

Il détacha son pantalon et enleva celui-ci ainsi que son caleçon. Son sexe était érigé, gigantesque.

Buffy écarquilla ses yeux remplis de frayeur , cria et essaya de se débattre mais ne réussit point.

Angel lui écarquilla les cuisses et se coucha sur elle et …

-Arrête-toi tout de suite Angel! dit une voix familière aux oreilles de Buffy.

-Et qui va m'arrêter ? toi? Le petit charpentier minable et chevalier servant de Madame? Laisse-moi rire, dit Angel en riant.

Il s'avança vers lui et lui lança au visage un coup de poing fulgurant qui fit tomber celui-ci par terre.

-Hey! Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Je t'ai rien fait bon dieu!

-Tu allais violer Buffy, ta petite amie, espèce de maudit malade. Tu devrais aller te faire soigner mon vieux. L'alcool et la violence ne font pas bon ménage.

-Alex… dit Buffy, apeurée.

-Buffy… ma belle, je suis là maintenant. Rhabille-toi et prends tes affaires. Tu viens avec moi.

-D'accord.

Elle se rhabilla et prit ses affaires.

-Bébé, reste, je t'en prie. Je te promets que je ne ferai plus c¸a. je te promets d'arrêter d'être violent avec toi et de boire de l'alcool, STP, reste. Supplia Angel à genoux.

Elle se tourna vers Angel et lui dit :

-Angel, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de ta part un jour, mais c'est dans ces cas-là, qu'on prend conscience de ce que l'on vit. Angel, aujourd'hui, je te quitte… pour de bon. J'espère que tu prendras conscience de toute la souffrance que tu fais à ceux que tu aimes… enfin, si tu as des personnes que tu aimes. Au revoir Angel. J'espère que tu rempliras ta promesse. Pour moi, c'est fini. On ne sera plus jamais ensemble.

Elle partit avec Alex et ne se retourna point pour regarder la vie qu'elle vivait avec Angel.


	21. Chapter 21

**14 février 2008, Crypte de Spike, Cimetière de Redsfield, Sunnydale, Californie, 20h00 PM.**

Buffy, je sais qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Je t'ai fait quelque chose pour cette occasion.

Ah oui? quoi?

Bien… c'est une surprise.

D'accord.

Ils finirent de manger. Spike l'aida à mettre son manteau de cuir. Il ferma la porte et mit un foulard noir qu'il attacha dans les yeux de Buffy.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Spike lui demanda d'enlever le foulard, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite. Elle se retrouvait au Bronze où tous ses amis étaient là.

-Bonne Saint-Valentin Buffy, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Oui, toi aussi, spike.

Il monta alors sur l'estrade où se passaient les concerts du Bronze. Il y avait une guitare à côté du tabouret brun. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et prit la guitare. Tout le monde arrêta de parler et regardèrent Spike qui était sur l'estrade. Il prit le micro et dit de sa voix sensuelle :

-Bonsoir, tout le monde. Ce soir, c'est la Saint-Valentin et je me suis dit que ce serait bien si je pouvais offrir un cadeau dont ma chère femme pourrait se souvenir longtemps. Ce soir je vais vous faire un petit concert d'environ 90 minutes.

Il commença à gratter les premières notes d'une chanson.

-Cette chanson est pour ma femme, Buffy. Bonne Saint-Valentin, chérie.

Et si on dormait sous les arbres  
Le reste du temps  
Deux amants posés sur des hardes  
Deux débutants  
En dessous des cieux qui lézardent  
Juste en faire autant...

Mieux que tous les palais de marbre  
L'or des sultans  
Quelques branchages qui nous gardent  
Des mauvais vents  
Je ferai tout ce qu'il te tarde  
L'homme ou l'enfant

Dans nos jardins dérangés  
Tellement de fleurs allongées, tellement  
Sous la lumière orangée  
Longtemps nos corps mélangés, longtemps

Rien qui mérite qu'on en parle  
Rien d'inquiétant  
Un miroir pour que tu te fardes  
Je t'aime pourtant  
Plus personne ne nous regarde  
Ni ne nous entend...

Dans nos jardins dérangés  
Tellement de fleurs allongées, tellement  
Sous la lumière orangée  
Longtemps nos corps mélangés, longtemps

Pendant que le monde bavarde  
A rien d'important  
On pourrait dormir sous les arbres  
Le reste du temps...

Dès que la chanson finit, tout le monde applaudit, même Buffy qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci, Merci. La prochaine chanson montre les sentiments que j'ai pour ma femme. Elle peut aussi convenir à toutes les femmes dans cette salle, ce soir.

_Je t'aime depuis toujours  
Et je viens seulement te dire  
Je t'aime pour longtemps encore_

Tes mots de velours  
Ta peau jusqu'à en éblouir  
Tes yeux de chercheur d'or

Toutes ces nuits d'hiver  
Ces longues, longues journées de pluie  
J'en entends parler chez les autres  
Moi, quel que soit le ciel  
T'es mon éternelle éclaircie depuis toujours  
Et je viens seulement te dire  
Pour longtemps encore

Le monde autour  
N'est rien qu'un brumeux souvenir  
Rien qu'un lointain décor

Comme sur ces horloges  
Les mêmes aiguilles, jour et nuit  
S'en retournent l'une vers l'autre  
Moi comme tu vois  
Je retourne vers celle que j'aime depuis toujours  
Pour seulement lui dire  
Pour longtemps encore

Même au bout du monde  
C'est le même ciel, le même lit  
La même chaleur qui m'entoure  
Les mêmes parfums  
Ceux qui enveloppent mes nuits depuis toujours  
Et je viens seulement te dire  
Pour longtemps encore  
Je retourne vers celle que j'aime  
Depuis toujours  
Oh je retourne vers celle que j'aime  
Depuis toujours...  
Depuis toujours

Une heure et demie plus tard, le concert prit fin et tous leurs amis félicitèrent le vampire puis Buffy et Spike rentrèrent chez eux, car Buffy avait cours le lendemain.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je sais. Ça fait bizarre moi même j'ai trouvée ça bizarre faire un chapitre sur ça. Les deux chansons utilisées ici ont été de Francis Cabrel. La première étant **_**Le reste du temps**_** et la deuxième, **_**Depuis toujours.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**13 Mars 2008, Crypte de Spike, Cimetière de Redsfield, Sunnydale, Californie, 2h30 AM.**

-Snif, Snif!!

Spike renifla l'air comme un animal

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Spike?

-Je sens une force maléfique qui vient par ici. Et elle est puissante, beaucoup plus puissante que la Force.

-Plus puissante que la Force? Mais c'est impossible.

-Oh que si! Dans ma vie de vampire, j'en ai connu beaucoup.

-C'est impossible! On a tué la Force, la source principale du Mal. Il ne peut en exister encore une!!

-Hélas, j'en ai bien peur que oui.

-Oh! Ca y est! Ça recommence. La tueuse doit sauver le monde coûte que coûte du Mal.

-Buffy…

-Quoi?!!

-Cette fois, ce n'est pas le monde (enfin, pas en ce moment!) qui est en danger.

-Alors, c'est qui?

-C'est toi et moi.

-Nous?

-Oui, nous.

-Mais pourquoi?

-L'immense vengeance de quelqu'un que toi et/ou moi on connaît

-Qui?

-Devine, dit une voix familière aux oreilles de la Tueuse.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'était ouverte et dévoilant une ombre enveloppée dans la noirceur.

-Angel, souffla-t-elle comme une supplication.

Il sortit de l'ombre et se montra. Il souriait.

-Eh oui! C'est moi. Et devine ce que tu gagnes pour ta bonne réponse, ma jolie pute de luxe.

-Ne la traite pas comme ça dans ma crypte!! rugit Spike.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi? Parce que Spikey va se fâcher et mettre une sale raclée au pauvre Angel? Allons donc! Tu n'es même pas foutu de tuer la Tueuse. Tu as tombé amoureux d'elle. C'est une allumeuse, mon pauvre William. Tu fais déshonneur à notre espèce en t'affichant ouvertement avec elle.

-À ce que je sache, toi non plus, tu ne l'étais pas. Tu étais plutôt bien foutu de boire de l'alcool et d'avoir Buffy à tes côtés pour la battre. Et en plus, pour que je sache, l'amour peut même réunir les pires ennemis, qu'ils soient vampires, démons, sorcières, humains ou Tueuses.

-Ah l'amour! Tu y as toujours cru, William! Même lorsque tu n'étais qu'un simple mortel qui flashait sur Cécily Addams. La raison pourquoi Drusilla t'as choisi pour que tu deviennes un vampire était parce qu'elle trouvait que tu faisais pitié, ce soir-là, et que tu avais la même détresse qu'elle.

-Finalement, tu es venu pour quoi? dit Spike en s'impatientant. Nous critiquer sur notre relation?

-Oui et non

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je veux vous rendre coupable de votre relation pour que Buffy puisse revenir vers moi et vous tuer.

-Nous tuer? Angel, tu n'es pas sérieux. Est-ce que tu as encore pris de l'alcool?

-Non, je n'ai pas pris d'alcool et oui, je suis sérieux. Je le suis devenu encore plus depuis que j'ai l'esprit du Maître en moi.

-Quoi? je ne l'avais pas tuée pour de bon, celui-là?

-Oui, sauf que son esprit vit encore, attendant impatiemment son heure de gloire. Sauf que moi, je veux durer le plaisir.

-Durer le plaisir?

-Oui. Genre vous faire souffrir autant que vous deux, vous nous avez fait souffrir.

-Bon, ben si c'est que tu veux, fais-le?

-C'est que je vais faire, mais je vais prendre tout mon temps, quand celui-ci viendra, vous tomberez comme des mouches et je pourrais dominer le monde facilement avec l'aide du Maître!

-On ne te laissera pas faire!

-On verra. Alors, à la prochaine, le couple maudit!!

Et il s'en alla, laissant le couple perplexe.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'était pas alcoolique quand il est entré ici?

-Sûre et certaine. D'habitude, je pouvais sentir de loin l'odeur de l'alcool quand il arrivait dans une pièce ou quelque part.

-Bon, ça, ça veut dire qu'il avait vraiment l'esprit du Maître en lui.

-J'espérais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

-Je sais, mon chou, moi aussi, je l'espérais, dit Spike en l'entourant de ses bras.

Buffy en voulait encore au Maître car il avait tué la seule personne dont son observateur avait aimé de tout son cœur., Jenny Calendar. Et pour cela, il allait payer. Et cette fois, il allait souffrir autant que Giles a souffert, avant qu'elle ne le tue définitivement.


	23. Chapter 23

**1875, Nikely Manor, Londres, Angleterre.**

Elle était dans une salle de bal dans un manoir magnifique. La salle était richement décorée de roses rouges et blanches. La musique était élégante et sophistiquée quoi que plutôt démodée, très démodée. Les personnes présentes dansaient un quadrille. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans les années 1800 et que ces gens étaient habillées de manière sophistiquée, avec des longues robes et des corsets. Elle-même était parée d'une de ces robes. Elle était rouge et fait de brocart et de velours. Ses chaussures étaient blanches et elle portait un corset blanc sous sa robe. Elle restait dans son coin, regardant les couples danser. Elle était trop timide pour que les jeunes hommes l'invitent à danser. Soudain, elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et portant des lunettes, habillé d'une veste et d'un pantalon café au lait et d'une chemise verte foncé, fendre la foule des danseurs pour venir jusqu'à elle.

_-Ah mon dieu! faites qu'il ne m'invite pas à danser! Faites qu'il ne m'invite pas à danser!_ pensa-t-elle, nerveusement.

Il approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Bonsoir, lady Elizabeth. J'ai vu que vous étiez seule dans votre coin pendant toute la soirée. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez sûrement danser.

_-Ah mon dieu! Non! je suis mariée à Spike! Je ne peux pas!! Je ne peux tout simplement pas le tromper avec cet homme!_ pensa-t-elle.

-Vous ne demandez pas à votre Cécily si elle veut?

-Non. de toute façon, votre beauté a éclipsé totalement la sienne.

-Ah oui?! vous trouvez?

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis des années.

-Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. En passant, puis-je vous demander votre nom, monsieur…

-Pratt, William Pratt, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

Buffy retint son souffle. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit réellement dans les années 1800 avec Spike en tant qu'humain?

Elle voulait refuser. Elle croyait qu'elle faisait un rêve, un Très mauvais rêve. Elle voulait se réveiller, que son mari la prenne dans es bras, lui fasse oublier ce cauchemar. Mais elle ne pouvait point se réveiller. Soudain, une force invisible la força à accepter l'invitation.

-Eh bien, Monsieur Pratt, j'accepte de danser avec vous.

Il lui prit alors sa main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Elle dansa avec lui une valse. Elle était dans les bras de son amour. Elle était si bien, avec lui à ses côtés.

-_Comment est-ce possible?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Je dois sûrement rêver. Je vais me réveiller dans quelques instants, Spike va me prendre dans ses bras, me dire que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, que tout va bien aller, qu'il est là pour me protéger._

-Quelque chose ne va pas, amour? demanda-t-il.

-Non, non, tout va bien.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, oui, j'en suis certaine.

Finalement, ce qu'elle vivait, c'était des souvenirs du passé, peut-être d'une autre vie qu'elle a vécu que quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui faire apparaître en rêve. Comme pour lui dire un message, un message d'une grande importance, peut-être.

Est-ce que Spike avait raison lorsqu'il disait que certaines personnes étaient destinées à être ensembles? pensa-t-elle dans sa tête.

Lorsque la valse se termina, elle le remercia.

-Pourquoi ne pas me donner ton adresse, mon cœur?

-Mon adresse?

-Oui. comme ça, je pourrais venir te voir et t'envoyer des fleurs et certains de mes poèmes de temps en temps.

-D'accord.

Elle écrivit sur un papier son adresse et la donna au jeune homme.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien, dit-elle en souriant.

-Élizabeth! Nous devons y aller ma fille. Il est temps. dit sa mère.

Elle se tourna vers William et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Et elle partit.

Elle repartit donc avec sa mère et son père, Lord et Lady Summers, à leur manoir. Elle se déshabilla à l'aide de sa domestique et alla se coucher.


	24. Chapter 24

**25 juillet 2008, Magic Box, Sunnydale, Californie, 10h00 AM.**

Buffy travaillait à temps partiel le week-end au Magic Box pour mettre un peu d'argent de côté en cas de coups durs. Comme ça, s'il arrivait quelque chose, elle aurait au moins un moyen de s'en sortir. Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, pendant qu'elle servait un client qui lui demandait quelle chandelle parfumée choisir pour une ambiance romantique, elle eût des haut-le-cœur et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes où elle s'enferma dans une cabine et vomit.

-Buffy, dit Anya en entrant dans les toilettes, est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Écoute, je ne veux pas faire mon indiscrète ou quoi que ce soit mais, à quand remonte tes dernières règles?

-Mes dernières règles? De quoi tu parles?!

-Je parle qu'il y a une possibilité que toi et Spike allez avoir un enfant!

-Euh.. ben ça… écoute, tu vas trouver ça idiot mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Bon, dans ce cas, tu vas à la pharmacie juste à côté et tu vas t'acheter un test de grossesse. Tu reviens ici et tu fais le test. Car si j'en crois mes doutes, tu serais enceinte. Mais pour le savoir réellement, il faut que tu le fasses.

-D'accord, je vais y aller tout de suite. Dis, tu peux me remplacer pour quelques minutes?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Et Buffy alla à la pharmacie, acheta le test, le paya et se rendit dans les toilettes de la boutique de magie.

Bon , voyons ce qui est écrit sur la boîte. Elle prit la boîte dans ses mains. ««faites pipi sur le test et ensuite, attendez 20 minutes pour connaître le résultat. Si le résultat révèle une couleur rose, c'est que vous êtes positive et si celui-ci se révèle bleu, cela signifie que vous êtes négative.»» Ah, bien c'est simple. Moi qui croyait que ça serait complexe de le faire et de le savoir ensuite, dit-elle d'une voix ironique.

_20 minutes plus tard…_

-Anya! Viens ici, s'il te plaît!

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il? dit-celle-ci.

-On va enfin savoir si je le suis.

-Oh génial! dit-elle, excitée.

Elle prit le test et lut ce qui s'était révélé.

Lorsqu'elle sût la réponse, elle laissa le test tomber par terre. Des larmes tombèrent sur son visage. Des larmes de joie mais en même temps, de surprise et de stupeur. Elle croyait que Spike ne pouvait avoir d'enfin vu qu'il est mort de l'intérieur, mais parfois la vie vous réserve des surprises et celle-ci, pour Buffy, était une GROSSE surprise.

-Buffy? dit Anya, inquiète.

-An-Anya, je…

-Oui? Tu quoi?

-Je… je suis enceinte!! dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Mais c'est merveilleux Buffy! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix heureuse.

-Oui, merveilleux, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je présume que le père est Spike non? quoi que ça serait étonnant!! Mais dis-moi, il t'a réellement mis enceinte?

-Oui, le père est Spike. J'avoue que c'est étonnant.

-Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait te donner des enfants à cause qu'il est… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Oui. mort de l'intérieur. Oui c'est que j'avais pensé. Que c'était impossible. Mais peut-être qu'il a gardé certains traits des humains, dont celui de la reproduction?

-Oui, sûrement.

Le soir venu, Buffy rentra chez elle. Spike était déjà parti en patrouille. Elle alla prendre une douche à l'eau chaude. Elle relaxait sous la douche lorsque Spike entra dans la douche, mit ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Humm.. arrête Spike.

-Non. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui? d'habitude, tu ne me le dis jamais.

-C'est parce que j'ai trop d'orgueil d'habitude pour te le dire.

-Tu veux avoir une bonne nouvelle pour remonter ton orgueil de mâle et de vampire?

-Euh.. oui. ça concerne quoi ma chérie.

-Eh bien, ça concerne toi et moi.

Il la fit pivoter vers lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux me quitter. Je ne le prendrais pas.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas cela.

-Alors, c'est quoi?

Elle lui dit en souriant :

-Eh bien, avec toutes nos séances de sexe qu'on a eu, on a réussi à faire l'impossible.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je veux dire, espèce d'idiot, que tu vas être père. Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi?!!!

-Eh oui! je suis enceinte.

-Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux concevoir d'enfants.

-Je sais mais je n'ai fait l'amour qu'avec toi. Et j'ai fait un test de grossesse pour le savoir et il a révélé que j'étais enceinte.

-C'est merveilleux. Je vais être père.

-Oui.

-Mais j'ai peur d'être un mauvais père pour notre enfant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne seras pas un mauvais père. Je le sais. Tu es si merveilleux avec moi, prévenant, plein d'amour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais un mauvais père.

-Oui, tu as raison. N'empêche que j'ai des doutes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche dans un baiser fiévreux, passionné et ravageur.

Un peu plus tard… 

Ils dormirent, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, d'un sommeil réparateur. Le vampire, ne pensant qu'à l'avenir et à son rôle de père.


	25. Chapter 25

**1878, Pratt Manor, Londres, Angleterre.**

-Elizabeth, ma chérie, il faut que tu pousses, le bébé doit survivre sinon tu mourras avec lui! dit William.

Elizabeth poussait de toutes ses forces, mais elle lui semblait que le bébé ne voulait point venir.

Soudain, quelqu'un cria :

-Je vois la tête de l'enfant, ma lady!

Elle continua à pousser jusqu'à ce que l'enfant sorte et pousse son premier vagissement.

-C'est une fille! dit en souriant la sage-femme.

Elizabeth tomba alors dans le sommeil. William sortit de la chambre pour voir sa famille et celle de sa femme, jusqu'à ce que, dans la chambre, la sage-femme dise, agitée, en ouvrant la porte :

-Lord Pratt, votre femme…

-Qu'a-t-elle?

-Elle est en train de perdre beaucoup de sang. Je crains que nous ne pourrons point la sauver.

-Non! il faut la sauver.

-C'est impossible. En passant, elle m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose.

-C'est quoi?

-Elle m'a demandé de vous dire d'aller la voir. Elle veut vous parler.

-D'accord.

Il entra dans la pièce qu'il avait quitté plus tôt lorsqu'on lui avait dit de laisser reposer sa femme.

-Elizabeth!

-William, dit-elle d'une voix affaiblie. William, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Veille sur notre fille. Elle doit s'appeler Anne. Elle doit continuer notre destinée. Promets-moi d'en prendre soin, de l'aimer et de la chérir.

-Elizabeth…. Non, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie.

-William, je t'aime…

Et elle mourut dans le lit qu'elle avait partagé avec William, celui-ci à ses côtés. Il prit ses mains dans son visage et pleura.

Quelques jours plus tard… 

Les funérailles d'Elizabeth eurent lieu. Ce fût le jour le plus triste que l'Angleterre connut. On érigea une épitaphe sur la pierre tombale de celle-ci qui fût marqué _: «« à ma femme bien-aimée et à une mère partie trop tôt… »»_

Quant à William, deux jours plus tard, lors d'une soirée chez Cécily Addams, celle-ci s'amusa à insulter sa femme et lui, celui-ci ne pouvant supporter cela, s'enfuit et rencontra Drusilla, qui le rendit Vampire. On n'a plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis ce jour. Anne fût élevé dans la famille de sa femme, par la tante d'Élizabeth.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mercredi, 27 septembre 2007, Crypte de Spike, Sunnydale, Californie, 21h00.**

-Spike, chéri, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Ah oui? quoi donc?

-Ceci.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença.

_Quand je croise tes yeux si bleus_

_Une flamme de désir_

_Jaillit et frémit mon corps_

_De poupée si fragile_

_Par la vie si difficile des gens d'ici_

_Quand je croise tes yeux si bleus_

_Mon corps ne répond plus_

_Que par un seul de tes doux regards_

_Si fous, si forts mi amor_

_Mi amor, emporte-moi_

_Sur l'océan de ton regard azur_

_De notre futur si pur_

_Quand je croise tes yeux si bleus_

_Mes cheveux deviennent en feu_

_Un feu qui nous brûlera tous les deux_

_Et que seul tes yeux bleus_

_Pourront me faire aller mieux_

_Quand je croise tes yeux si bleus_

_Les cieux n'ont rien de mieux à faire_

_Que de s'envoyer en l'air_

_Fier comme un frère à sa sœur_

_Père de toutes les chimères _

_Tu es ma chimère si chère à mon cœur_

_Quand je croise tes yeux si bleus_

_Tes baisers passionnés _

_Me font filer le parfait bonheur_

_Avec toi, mon cœur_

_C'est possible que_

_Tout m'est possible_

_Et que rien ne m'est impossible._


	27. Chapter 27

Pendant les neuf mois qui suivirent, Spike s'occupa beaucoup de Buffy. Il ordonna à celle-ci d'arrêter tout de suite les patrouilles et de demander à Faith de la remplacer. En plus, elle serait épaulée par celui-ci et Wood. Faith accepta le boulot et désormais, Buffy occupait ses journées à aider ses amis à la boutique de magie et à préparer la chambre du nouveau-né. La pièce était décorée de nuages blancs avec des murs peinturés bleu ciel. Ses amis l'avait aidé à meubler celle-ci avec des meubles pratiques pour la maman. La future maman leur avait également dévoilé le sexe de l'enfant mais leur demanda de garder cela secret pour le moment car elle voulait garder la surprise pour Spike.

Un soir que Spike était parti en patrouille avec Faith et Wood, les eaux de la jeune femme crevèrent. Elle essaya de rejoindre celui-ci sur son cellulaire mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Elle décida alors d'appeler Alex et le charpentier arriva vite à la crypte et il prit la valise, la mit dans la voiture et partirent à l'hôpital.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, les médecins l'emmenèrent dans la salle d'accouchement. Elle avait déjà des contractions. Alex, attendit dans la salle d'attente. Il appela Joyce, Willow et Tara, Dawn et Jason et Giles. Il leur expliqua la situation et de venir vite les rejoindre à l'hôpital. Il réussit enfin à rejoindre Spike, qui était déjà de retour de patrouille de bonne heure.

Ah enfin! Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de te rejoindre.

-Je sais, il y avait plein d'appels de toi. Je n'ai pas pu te répondre car j'étais en pleine bagarre avec 2 vampires assez coriaces. Au fait, tu sais où est Buffy?

-Écoute mec, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Quoi? il est arrivé quelque chose à Buffy?

-Non. ce n'est pas ça.

-Ben, c'est quoi alors?

-Buffy est à l'hôpital.

-Seigneur! Que s'est-il passé?

-Elle a crevé ses eaux. Il faut que tu ailles la rejoindre rapidement.

-D'accord. J'apporte ma formule de protection contre le soleil et je te rejoins dans 20 minutes.

-OK.

-Ah oui! peux-tu faire venir Faith et Wood?

-Bien sûr. Ils sont avec moi en ce moment.

-Parfait. Bon bien dans 20 minutes.

-OK.

Il mit fin à la conversation et se dirigea avec les deux autres à l'hôpital.

-Poussez Buffy, poussez! dit le médecin.

Celle-ci poussait de toutes ses forces. C'est fou comme ça vous déchire l'intérieur du corps! C'est comme si on vous transperçait le corps avec des coups de couteaux et que la douleur était insoutenable.

Le médecin cria d'une voix forte :

-Je vois la tête du bébé.

Elle continua à pousser jusqu'à ce que l'enfant sorte et pousse son premier cri.

-C'est un garçon! Dit-il.

-Il coupa le cordon ombilical et donna le bébé à l'infirmière.

-Nous allons maintenant vous laisser vous reposer dans votre chambre, dit celui-ci.

Et ils l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre et la laissèrent se reposer.

Un peu plus tard, Spike arriva à l'hôpital en compagnie de Faith et de Wood.

-Hé Spike! Te voîlà enfin! dit Dawn.

Comment va Buffy? a-t-elle déjà accouché?

Premièrement tu pourrais dire bonjour. Deuxièmement, oui, elle va bien. Troisièmement, elle a accouchée.

Est-ce qu'on peut enter la voir. Oui, bien sûr. On attendait seulement que tu arrives.

Merci.

Oh Alex, avant que je n'oublie : Merci pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. Je te revaudrais ça.

Ah mais c'est rien Spike. Écoute, Buffy a essayé de te rejoindre, tu ne pouvais répondre. Alors, elle m'a appelée et je suis venue la chercher.

Ouais mais bon je te remercie quand même de l'avoir fait.

De rien.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre et virent Buffy dans son lit réveillée.

Salut les gars!

Salut.

Comment va ma Tueuse de vampires préférée?

Elle va bien.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour la naissance de notre enfant.

Je sais. Je te pardonne pour ça.

Vraiment?

Oui vraiment.

Et combien ça me coûterait de te faire pardonner?

Un baiser.

D'accord.

Et elle l'embrassa.

-Et il est où notre bébé?

-Eh bien, il s'en vient.

Et l'infirmière arriva avec le bébé dans les bras.

-Et voilà votre enfant Mlle Summers. (Se tournant vers Spike.) Vous devez être William, le mari de Mlle Summers?

-Oui c'est exact.

-Votre femme vous a préparée une petite surprise.

-Spike, approche-toi et viens voir ton fils.

-Mon… Mon fils?

-Oui.

-Ça fait longtemps que je le savais mais je voulais t'en faire la surprise.

Il s'approcha.

-Tiens, prends-le un peu.

Spike prit le bébé dans ses bras.

-Hé, salut toi. Devine qui je suis? Je suis ton papa et je te promets d'être le meilleur père possible. je t'apprendrai plus tard comment chasser les vampires. Tu sais qui c'est elle? (Désignant Buffy.) c'est ta maman. La plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer.

Toute la bande souriait à ces belles paroles si douces.

-Buffy, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir de la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Elle souria.

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler?

-Pourquoi pas Jeff?

-Jeff?

-Oui à cause de mon cousin Jeff Hardy.

-Celui qui travaille à la WWE en tant que lutteur avec son frère Matt?

-Oui.

Il réfléchit un peu.

-Hum… ouais, ça serait bien.

-(Regardant le bébé). Bienvenue dans le monde, Jeff Pratt.


	28. Chapter 28

Six mois plus tard, Buffy reprit les patrouilles avec cette fois, Faith, Wood et Spike. Ils étaient un groupe de choc. Un soir où ils avaient terminé leur boulot, Spike et Buffy allèrent chercher leur garçon, Jeff, chez Joyce. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, ils découvrirent la porte de la maison ouverte. Ils entrèrent alors dans la maison et ils virent que celle-ci avait été saccagée. Spike trouva Joyce, à demi-consciente, sous une bibliothèque qui s'était effondrée sur elle.

-Spike, Buffy…, dit-elle d'une voix faiblarde, enfin vous êtes là.

-Joyce, que s'est-il passé ici? dit le vampire en l'aidant à se relever.

-Angel est venu ici.

-Quoi?!!

-Oui. je t'assure qu'il est venu ici. Au début, je ne croyais pas que c'était pour nous faire du mal. Je pensais que c'était pour prendre des nouvelles de toi. Depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, je croyais qu'il était allé dans un centre de désintoxication ou chez les alcooliques anonymes, qu'il avait fini avec son problème d'alcoolisme. Alors, je l'ai fait renter. Il avait l'air gentil au début. Mais c'est après une demi-heure plus tard, qu'il a commencé à montrer son vrai visage. Lorsqu'il a vu le bébé, il a tout de suite commencé à être de mauvais poil. Il m'a demandé à qui appartenait l'enfant. Je lui ai dit que c'était le tien. Et c'est là qu'il a dit : «« finalement, cette garce a enfin réussi avec Spike à avoir ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps.»» je lui ai dit de ravaler ses paroles. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. C'est alors que Dawn et Jason ont entré dans la cuisine. J'ai dit à Dawn dans l'oreille : « Dawn, monte tout de suite avec Jeff et Jason en haut. Essaie de prévenir ta sœur ou Spike. Elle est allée à l'étage avec lui. c'est alors qu'il m'a attirée dans le salon pour supposément parler plus calmement mais lorsqu'il m'a attirée là, il m'a envoyée un coup de poing en dessous de la mâchoire et j'ai frappé la bibliothèque qui s'est effondrée sur moi. Après cela, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir.

-Je vais aller voir à l'étage. Je reviens. Reste ici avec ta mère.

-D'accord. Mais fais vite.

-OK.

Il monta à l'étage.

-Dawn? où es-tu? C'est moi Spike, dit-il en marchant dans chacune des pièces.

-Spike? Dit celle-ci d'une voix étouffée par la porte fermée.

-Où es-tu?

-Dans la salle de bains.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans celle-ci. Il vit une Dawn effrayée, nue, frappée, du sang coulant de son corps, mordue à quelques endroits mais pas assez profondément pour devenir un vampire.

-Mon dieu, Dawn, que t'a t-il donc fait?

Il se pencha à terre.

-Il… Il m'a violée.

-Il t'a quoi?!!, rugit-il.

-Il m'a violée. Plusieurs fois. De toutes les façons inimaginables. Il a même éjaculé souvent en moi. Avant de me violer, il a tué Jason. Mon amour me regardait en me disant : «« Adieu Dawn, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.»» Il a tué l'amour de ma vie et je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir. Elle pleura dans les bras de Spike un moment et continua son histoire.

-Lorsqu'il m'a pénétrée la première fois, il a dit : ««Ah! Merci pour ta précieuse virginité. Je suis si touché que tu l'aies gardé pour moi. Tu sais, lorsque je jouirais en toi, tout à l'heure, ton destin sera scellé. Tu garderas toute ta vie un souvenir de moi dont tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser. Tu vas pouvoir enfanter l'enfant du Maître des vampires et du vampire le plus dangereux qu'on ait connu, c'est-à-dire moi, Angélus. Et avec celui-ci, tu seras désormais connecté à moi. Physiquement et psychologiquement.»» J'ai essayé de me débattre mais il était trop fort pour moi.

-Le salaud, attends que je l'attrape. Il va regretter ce qu'il a fait.

-Il a aussi ajouté : «« Merci pour le plaisir que tu m'as procuré. Tu es 100 fois meilleure que ta pute de luxe de sœur.»»

-Dawn, je te jure que dès que je l'aurais entre mes pattes, je le tuerais.

-C'est que Jason m'a dit avant qu'il ne meure et que je me fasse violer.

-Je vais être obligé de vivre toute ma vie avec cet enfant du diable et je ne pourrais pas m'en débarrasser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dawn. On a trouver une solution, je te le jure. Maintenant, il faut descendre. Ta mère et ta sœur doivent se faire du sang d'encre.

-Oui.

Ils descendirent et lorsque Buffy et sa mère vit les bleus sur son corps et ses vêtements déchirés, elles eurent un gros pincement au cœur.

-Que s'est-il passé Dawn? demanda Joyce.

-Angel m'a violé et m'a frappé.

-Ah mon dieu! dirent-elles d'une voix blanche.

Les jambes de Buffy ne pouvaient plus la soutenir tellement l'horreur de celle-ci était insoutenable.

-Il faut que tu nous racontes tout, du début jusqu'à la fin.

-D'accord.

-Au fait, où est Jason?

Les larmes vinrent au visage de Dawn.

-Il… il est mort.

Tout d'un coup, la pièce fut silencieuse. Terriblement silencieuse. L temps cessa de tourner pour un instant qui parut à tout le monde une éternité.

Dawn alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine avec sa sœur et sa mère et leur raconta l'histoire qu'elle avait déjà racontée à Spike.


	29. Chapter 29

Rendus chez eux, Buffy courra se réfugier dans leur chambre et se coucha sur le lit, habillée, pleurant à chaude larmes.

Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ce qu'elle refoulait depuis déjà deux heures. Des flashbacks de son quasi-viol par Angel lui revenaient soudain devant les yeux, la hantant encore de ces images horribles qu'elle avait réussies, avec le temps, de les faire disparaître. Elle savait ce que sa sœur a ressenti. De la peur, de la faiblesse, de la honte. Spike entra doucement dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement sa jolie tête blonde.

Buffy se leva soudainement, s'assit sur le bord du lit et pleura dans les bras de son mari.

-Là, ça va aller Buffy. ça va aller, dit-il, compatissant à la tristesse de sa femme.

-Non! tout ne va pas bien aller. Angel a kidnappé Jeff, il a violé Dawn et le pire est qu'elle ne peut avorter. Elle va avoir l'enfant de mon ex dans son corps, il a tué l'amour de sa vie. En plus, l'enfant a de fortes chances d'être comme Angel et risque de devenir le prochain maître des vampires, celui qui gouvernera d'une main de fer ces suceurs de sang.

-Je comprends ton chagrin, ma chérie. C'est toujours une épreuve de prendre conscience de la cruauté du monde. Mais maintenant, je comprends plus que jamais ce qu'est d'être une tueuse, ce qu'elle doit vivre à chaque jour et ce que c'est de vivre avec celle-ci…

-Spike…

-Oui, amour?

-La ferme et fais-moi l'amour.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement. Il la désirait à en mourir. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de résister, que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'elle était vulnérable. Mais celle-ci était tellement faible qu'il s'en fouta complètement. Il la voulait. Il voulait la posséder car elle était la tentation même, le fruit défendu. Bref, elle était un péché pour lui. Le plus beau et le plus tentant des péchés. Il se dévêtit et elle aussi. Il s'allongea sur elle lorsqu'elle se cambra contre lui en murmurant son nom. Du genou, il lui écarta les cuisses, testa son envie avec son sexe dressé. ««Parfait», pensa-t-il. Elle était chaude et humide, consentante et prête à l'accueillir Alors, sans hésiter davantage, il la pénétra. Elle le désirait de tout son être quand bien même il savait qu'elle le voulait en elle plus par colère que par amour. Elle se punissait elle-même autant qu'il la punissait.

«« Tell me why are we so blind to see»»  
««That the ones we hurt are you and me»»

Il donna un nouveau coup de reins, puis s'immobilisa comme pour mettre un terme à ce qu'il avait commencé. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi. Lentement, il s'engouffra en elle puis se retira et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier. Son va-et-vient s'intensifia et elle s'accorda à son rythme fou, les talons enfoncés dans le matelas, haletante, éperdue de plaisir. Lorsqu'il la sentit au bord de l'extase, il donna un puissant coup de reins. La tête de lit cogna contre le mur. Il émit un grognement, frissonna violemment. À l'instant où le plaisir explosa en lui, Buffy eut la sensation que son corps volait en éclats. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, son cœur battait à ses oreilles en même temps que le son rauque de la respiration de son mari.


	30. Chapter 30

Buffy se réveilla le lendemain matin, reposée mais toujours inquiète pour son fils et surtout pour Dawn. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de vie normale, après cela. Elle sera hantée par le souvenir de son viol toute sa vie. Elle s'habilla et fit le lit. Elle alluma la radio et celle-ci cracha une chanson de Seether.

_it seems like everdays the same and i'm left to discover on my own  
it seems like everthing is grey and theres no color to behold  
they say its over and i'm fine again yeah  
try to stay sober, feels like i'm dying here  
_

_and i am aware now how everythings gonna be fine, one day  
too late, i'm in hell  
and i am prepared now it seems everyones gonna be fine, one day too late  
just as well_

i feel the dream in me expire and theres no one left to blame it on  
i hear you labeled me a lier cause i can't seem to get this through  
you say its over i can sigh again yeah  
why try to stay sober when i'm dying yeah_**   
**__  
and i'm not scared now  
i must assure you, your never gonna get away  
and i'm not scared now  
and i'm not scared now_

And i am aware now how everythings gonna be fine, one day  
too late, i'm in hell  
and i am prepared now it seems everyones gonna be fine, one day too late  
just as well

and i am prepared now it seems everythings gonna be fine, one day too late  
just as well

for me, for me, for my self 

_for me , for me, for my self_

_for me, for me, for my self_

and i am prepared for myself

and i am prepared now and i am fine, again..

Elle alla dans la cuisine et découvrit Spike qui parlait au téléphone.

-Oui, on va venir vous voir tout à l'heure, les filles.

-Est-ce que Buffy a mal pris cela?

Buffy? Elle l'a très mal pris. Elle a des remords face à ce qui est arrivé à Dawn et à Jeff.

Dans ces cas, c'est normal qu'on le prenne mal. On se dit que c'est notre faute si c'est arrivé. Qu'on l'a mérité et tout ça.

Oui, je comprends cela. Mais elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable pour ça. Seul le temps peut lui permettre de s'en sortir.

Tu as parfaitement raison, Spike.

Est-ce que je peux lui parler un peu, Spike?

Je suis désolé. Elle dort encore.

Ah.

Je lui dirais que tu as téléphoné

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna.

Bon bien à tout à l'heure.

Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Comment vas-tu ma chérie?

-Un peu mieux.

-Buffy, ce n'est pas ta faute si c'est arrivé. Tôt ou tard, il aurait fait quelque chose.

-Je sais, mais je me dis que si j'avais répondu, que j'étais partie secourir ma sœur, eh bien tout cela ne se déroulerait pas comme aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu me trouves, toi?

-Buffy, tu es une fille qui est courageuse, généreuse, gentille et très intelligente. Tu as des amis et une famille qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu n'es pas. Bien sûr, tu es humaine comme nous tous, tu as tes sentiments et tu sais les exprimer au bon moment. Bon, ok, tu es peut-être un petit peu trop sensible. Mais être sensible, ce n'est pas si mal. Crois moi.

Elle sourit alors à ses paroles pleine de sagesse et de tendresse.

-Ah là, tu vois. Tu recommences à sourire. Ça c'est ma Buffy que je connais.

-Spike, la Buffy que tu connais n'aurait jamais laissé sa sœur se faire violer par son ex qui est un alcoolique et un homme violent. Je suis une Tueuse de vampires qui n'est même pas foutue de sauver sa propre sœur et son fils.

-Non, ça, c'est faux. Buffy, toi et moi on sait exactement que tu ne pouvais pas être à deux endroits en même temps. Jason était là pour la protéger. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue qu'il est mort en essayant de sauver celle-ci mais ça n'empche pas qu'il était comme une image de toi protégeant tes amis et ta famille.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

-Sans doute raison? Ouvre-toi les yeux Buffy. du plus profond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. S'il essayait un jour de faire du mal à toi ou à Jeff, je te jure sur la tête de notre fils que je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

-Tu le jures?

-Je le jure, dit-il en mettant sa main sur son sœur.

Il se releva.

-Bon, nous devons déjeuner au plus vite.

-Comment cela?

-Nous allons rendre visite à Willow et à Tara tout à l'heure. Nous devons décider du plan d'action que nous devons prendre en ce qui concerne les funérailles de Jason et en ce qui concerne le bébé.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix triste et faible.

-Tu sais, je l'aimais bien, ce garçon. Il avait une très bonne influence sur Dawn. On aurait dit moi, mais en plus jeune.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Spike?

-Oui amour. Tu sais, avec le recul, je m'aperçois que je sais ce que Dawn a vécu. Ce qu'elle a ressenti.

-Qu'a-t-elle ressenti à ton avis?

-De la peur, de la honte, de la faiblesse, de la colère. Elle s'est sentie humiliée, souillée.

-Oui, c'est exactement cela. C'est exactement cela qu'a ressenti ta sœur.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly

I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And I'll come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me

I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me

I never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me

I'm glad he set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still

And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me

Le Scooby gang avait préparé les funérailles de Jason dans la plus grande intimité et dans la plus grande discrétion possible dans le cimetière de Redsfield. Ils avaient ramassé les cendres de celui-ci dans la maison et les avaient mises dans une urne dont ils collèrent une photo du jeune vampire.

Ce jour-là, toute la bande était habillée en noir surtout Dawn qui était habillée en robe noir fait de dentelle fine avec une voilette identique à la robe. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son ventre s'arrondissait un peu à tous les jours. Jason la manquait. Il avait été tout pour elle : un confident, un ami, un amoureux. Et sa personnalité lui manquait terriblement.

-Nous sommes ici pour offrir un dernier hommage à Jason Casper, jeune homme devenu vampire, dit Giles.

Buffy prit la parole :

-Pour Dawn, Jason était l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Il était gentil, charmant, généreux et très protecteur. Jason me ressemblait sur certains points. Par exemple, le fait qu'il a essayé de protéger Dawn et que cela lui a coûté la vie. Ça, on peut dire qu'il est mort en héros. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent témoigner d'un vampire qui se repentit et tombe amoureux de soit une Tueuse de vampires ou soit de son casse-croûte. Jason nous a montré à tous ici présents aujourd'hui, que l'amour peut briser les barrières conventionnelles de la société.

À cette phrase si bien dite, sa sœur pleura sur les épaules d'Alex.

-Pauvre Dawn! elle n'a que 16 ans et elle deviendra mère sous peu. Et dire que Jason n'est pas là pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile, pensa celui-ci dans sa tête.

Et puis tout le Scooby Gang prirent la parole pour dire combien Dawn avait eu de la chance de le connaître et qu'il n'y en aurait pas deux comme lui.

On lui fit une tombe et on installa sa pierre tombale.


	32. Chapter 32

_Pendant ce temps…_

-Bois, cher enfant. Bois ce sang qui t'ai offert, qui te permettra de vivre.

L'enfant but avec dégoût le liquide rouge, si chaud et délicieux pour les vampires.

-Tu es à moitié vampire, remarqua-t-il en voyant un grain de beauté en forme de cœur sur sa joue droite. Mais ça ne fait rien. Bientôt, tu recevras l'esprit du Maître en toi.

Il éclata de rire, d'un rire si maléfique, qui faisait froid dans le dos.

-euh… Angel? dit une voix timide.

-oui, qu'y a t-il?

-tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu trop jeune pour recevoir l'esprit du Maître en lui?

Le Monstre au Visage d'Ange réfléchit un peu. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il répondit :

-oui, tu as raison. À la place, il servira d'appât pour attirer la Tueuse et son mari, qui soit dit en passant, est ton meilleur ami, dit-il d'une voix amère.

-tu es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment pas leur redonner le bébé sans créer d'autres problèmes? dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

-oui, j'en suis sûr. Et si j'étais toi, j'aurais intérêt à ne rien dire à personne si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à mourir de la même manière que ta Samantha. 

D'accord, dit-il entre ses dents.

-parfait, souria le Fléau de l'europe.

Flashback

Clem revenait du marché avec ses provisions. Il ouvrit la porte de son chez-soi qu'il partageait avec sa petite amie, Samantha, le 1245, Umbrella Street. Il retrouva le corps baigné de sang, de sa bien-aimée, gisant par terre, dans la cuisine, une épée dans l'estomac. Il s'agenouilla par terre, à côté du corps de Samantha.

-merde, que s'est-il passé ici?

-je vais te le dire, dit une voix inconnue. Je l'ai tué. C'est simple, non? elle était trop belle pour vivre alors je l'ai violé et ensuite, je lui ai planté cette épée dans l'estomac.

La colère envahissait rapidement le corps de Clem. Ses poings étaient crispées.

-espèce de salaud! Rugit-il en lançant un de ses poings à la figure d'Angel, ne bronchant pas d'un iota, comme si le coup ne lui avait pas fait mal.

Angel mit sa main sur la gorge du démon et le plaqua sur le mur.

-je te jure que tu vas le regretter un jour. La Tueuse va te botter ton cul et tu en pleureras pour un certain temps, dit le démon, en colère.

-écoute, dit-il d'une voix exaspérée, je vais faire cela assez simple. Si tu me sers fidèlement, un jour, ta Samantha revivra et vous pourrez vivre heureux. Seulement, je te le promets si tu acceptes de me jurer fidélité.

-Jamais! Dit celui-ci.

-Bon, bien je vais devoir t'éliminer.

-Non! attends. Finalement, je pense que je vais te servir mais ce sera seulement pour Samantha.

-Bien, voila une sage décision. voila une bonne chose de régler.

-Quel est mon rôle dans tout cela?

-Tu espionneras La Tueuse et ton meilleur ami. Tu me diras leur faits et gestes. Je veux des bandes sonores, des bandes visuels.

-D'accord, marché conclu.


	33. Chapter 33

POV Clem.

Samantha! Ma bien-aimée Samantha! Je ne puis croire que tu es morte si cruellement. Je t'aimais tant. Tu étais toute ma vie, ma lumière, ma rédemption dans ce monde ténébreux et sanguinaire. Et désormais, pour te revoir vivante, il faut absolument que je serve ton meurtrier. C'est la seule solution possible. je sais que je risque mon amitié de longue date avec Spike, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Celui-ci m'a ordonné de suivre partout Spike et Buffy. Quand j'aurais fait ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire, je pourrais revivre le bonheur que j'avais avec toi, ma colombe. Aujourd'hui, je suis allé te voir ma chérie. J'ai déposé tes fleurs préférés, des marguerites, sur ta tombe. Je t'ai parlé un peu et puis je suis parti, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es morte. J'écoute toujours en boucle cette chanson de 3 doors down, tu sais, _here without you_. Ça me fait penser tout le temps à toi et à ma vie maintenant que tu n'es plus là 

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lifes had made me colder and I dont think i can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreamin of your face_

I'm here without you baby but you still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me im my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when its all set and done  
it get hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without u baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl its only you and me

Bientôt, tu reviendras à la vie, je te le promets. Bientôt, tu seras dans mes bras, je te réconforterai du mieux que je pourrais et nous serons comme nous l'étions avant cela… pour toujours.


	34. Chapter 34

**Jeudi, 12 juin 2008, crypte de Spike, cimetière de Redsfield, Sunnydale, Californie, 12h00.**

Clem était chez lui, dans son salon, buvant du cognac, essayant d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient. C l'aidait à oublier pendant quelques heures ceux-ci mais ça ne les empêchait pas de revenir le hanter encore et encore. Soudain, il en eut assez. Assez d'être l'esclave d'un vampire possédé par l'esprit d'un ancien vampire. Il voulait se libérer le coeur de tout ce qu'il avait commis au nom de l'égoïsme, de ravoir auprès de lui la femme qu'il aimait. Sa Samantha adorée. Il décida alors d'aller chez Spike.

««Au diable Angel, il faut que je réussisse à préserver mon amitié avec Spike. C'est vrai quoi, il a toujours été là pour moi dans les bons temps comme dans les mauvais temps. Quand j'étais en deuil lorsque j'ai perdu Samantha, Spike était là pour moi ainsi que Buffy. Il est comme un véritable frère pour moi.»» pensa-t-il dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez celui-ci, il frappa à sa porte. Spike ouvrit.

-Hé salut Spike!

-Salut mon pote. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, bien. Et toi?

-Très bien. Allez, viens entre, vieux frère.

-Clem entra à l'intérieur.

-Ouah! C'est vraiment beau chez toi dis donc. Tu as fait des changements dans la décoration avec Buffy?

-Oui dès qu'on est revenue de notre voyage de noces, on a commencé a modifier certaines choses dans la maison. Et le résultat final a donné ceci.

-Oh mais c'est merveilleux.

-Ouais ça tu peux le dire.

-Changeant de sujet, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un fils.

-Oui, il s'appelle Jeff.

-C'est merveilleux comme nom, non?

-Oui, ça, tu peux le dire.

-Dis, est-ce que Buffy est là?

-Non, elle est à l'université. Par contre, elle va finir dans 2 heures. Pourquoi?

-J'avais quelque chose à lui dire.

-Sur quoi?

-Ça concerne le kidnapping de votre enfant.

-Quoi?!! T'as des infos?

-Oui. Et certaines qui vont te surprendre en plus.

-Ok.

-Dis moi, tu n'aimerais pas avoir une bonne bière fraîche, mon vieux?

-Oui certainement. Je meurs de soif. Si tu savais combien il fait chaud dehors, tu ne me croirais pas.

-Oh je te crois. Déjà ici, on sentait la chaleur entrer ce matin. J'ai du fermer les rideaux et partir l'air climatisé.

-Ça, je peux comprendre. Pour un vampire comme toi, la chaleur et le soleil sont synonyme de mort immédiate.

-Exactement.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher ça. Fais comme chez toi, dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le frigo et prit deux bonnes bières Coors'light. Il revint dans le salon. Les deux comparses s'assirent sur le divan.

-Tu sais, dit Spike en ouvrant sa bière, je ne t'ai guère vu depuis mon mariage avec Buffy. Qu'es-tu devenu?

-Pas grand chose, dit Clem d'un ton désinvolte. Je continue à manger des chatons et j'essaie du mieux que je peux de mener une vie aussi normale que possible depuis que...

-Depuis que ta Samantha a été tuée, acheva Spike, en buvant un peu sa bière.

-Oui. Parfois Spike, avoir une vie normale peut être très difficile, pour certains d'entre nous, mais elle peut l'être encore plus quand la femme de ta vie meurt dans tes bras dans des circonstances atroces.

-Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Moi même, j'aurais trouvé difficile de ne pas vivre avec Buffy à mes côtés, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, clan je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je ne pourrais plus regarder en face sa famille, ses amis, ni même Jeff.

-Oui, je comprends. Bon, raconte-moi ta lune de miel avec ta femme, c'était comment?...


	35. Chapter 35

_Deux heures plus tard..._

-Chéri, je suis de retour! s'exclama Buffy en rentrant à la maison.

-Comment va ma tueuse préférée?

-Très bien. Monsieur Marshall nous a demandé d'écrire un article sur la mode dans notre société.

-C'est génial.

-Oui, mais le problème est que je n'ai pas trouvé de livres ni de films sur mon sujet.

-Ah, et quel est ton sujet?

-La mode des punks dans les années 70 jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Oh mais ça a l'air intéressant! Quand dois-tu remettre ce travail?

-La semaine prochaine.

-Parfait, je vais pouvoir t'aider. J'ai plein de livres sur cela.

-Vraiment? Merci, chéri, dit-elle en étreignant son mari.

-Euh... Au fait, on a de la compagnie.

-Qui?

-Mon meilleur ami Clem.

-Ah oui!? Ça fait drôlement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

-Je sais.

-Comment vas-tu Clem? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Oh, ça va, ça va.

-Clem a des infos concernant notre fils.

-Quoi?!

-Oui. Enfin, des infos, ça peut en dire long.

-Dis-nous ce que tu sais, Clem, je t'en supplie.

-Bon si tu insistes. Buffy, Spike, ce que je vais vous dire va vous consterner, vous allez me renier après cela.

-Ça dépend. On va voir après que tu nous aies balancé tes infos.

-Bon, d'accord.

Et il leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait, n'oubliant aucun détail, si infime soit-il.

-Ah mon dieu! s'exclama Buffy.

-Pendant tout ce temps, tu travaillais pour ce fou! Et moi qui croyais être ton meilleur ami, le frère que tu n'avais jamais eu, mon compagnon de beuverie. Et tu m'as trahi pour ravoir l'être que tu aimes plus que ta propre vie, dit Spike, colérique, en s'éloignant de Clem et de Buffy.

-Mais essaie de comprendre... implora Clem d'un ton suppliant.

-Je comprends, mais bon, qui n'a jamais fait de sacrifice pour quelque un que l'on aime?, dit-il en se retournant vers Buffy et Clem, en souriant.

-Hein? dit Clem, perplexe. Attends une minute. Il y a deux secondes, tu étais en colère contre moi et là, tu es content que je l'ai fait.

-Attends, répliqua le vampire, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais content de ce que tu as fait. J'ai dit que je comprenais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Les sacrifices incluent toujours une part de conséquences qui peuvent être négatives pour les deux personnes. Et dieu sait que des sacrifices, j'en ai vu et j'en ai vécu pendant toutes les années que j'ai vécu.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes?

-Bien sûr, gros béta. Tu es mon frère démon. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, je te le jure sur la tombe de ta mère.

-Euh... Les gars, ça ne serait pas trop vous demander de revenir au sujet dont nous étions présentement en train de parler?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr, dirent les deux démons, un peu embarrassés. Où en étions-nous?

-Au passage où Jeff a été amené à l'antre.

-Ok, vas-y, mon vieux, dis-nous ce que tu sais, dit Spike.

-Bon, tard, cette nuit-là, Jeff a été amené à l'antre par Angel. Il l'a nourrit avec du sang humain _(voyant Buffy faire une face de surprise), _t'inquiètes pas, ton fils est à moitié vampire. Sa partie humaine révulsait de boire le sang mais sa partie vampire en a pris un peu mais pas beaucoup. De ce côté-là, je peux dire que c'est plus le côté humain qui prime sur le côté vampire. Mais, je vous assure tout de suite, votre fils va bien, il est très bien traité grâce à mes soins.

-Ouf! Au moins, on peut te féliciter là-dessus.

-Ouais, ça vous pouvez le dire.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on sait ça, faudrait développer une stratégie, un plan d'attaque. Quelque chose qui prenne par surprise Angel.

-Ouais, mais quoi?

Spike et Buffy regardèrent Clem.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Non rien. Mais tu viens de nous donner l'idée du siècle.

-Quoi? Moi? Vous donner l'idée du siècle?

-Oui.

-Ok, explique laquelle?

-Tu vas nous faire enter dans son antre, moi et Spike. Nous allons être inconscients donc tu vas nous transporter dans tes bras, d'accord?

-D'accord.

-Après que tu aies parlé avec Angel et tout ça nous allons attaquer.

-D'accord. De toute façon, j'ai des armes dans l'antre.

-Bien. Après ce qui va se passer à l'intérieur dépendra de ce que nous allons faire.

-Bien.

-alors, allons-y. On va venger la mort de Jason, le viol de Dawn et le kidnapping de Jeff en le faisant payer cher, très cher.

-Oui, il va payer le salopard.

Et ils quittèrent la crypte, déterminés à accomplir cette mission dont ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient revenir vivants.


End file.
